


Между Севером и Югом

by 006_stkglm



Series: ВП [2]
Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Второй шанс капитана Уэнтворта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между Севером и Югом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru в соавторстве с ritaritzy
> 
> АУ, кроссовер, слэш. Вольности с историческими реалиями. Источником вдохновения для одной из сцен 9й главы послужил эпизод х/ф «Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World»/(Хозяин морей: На краю Земли)

Глава I

 

Сэр Фредерик Уэнтворт вздрогнул и проснулся: колеса его экипажа, много часов плавно катившие по дорожной пыли, дробно застучали по вымощенной камнем мостовой.  
Милтон.  
Сердце капитана Уэнтворта замерло на миг и забилось учащенно. Томительное ожидание предстоящей встречи сладкой болью разливалось в груди. Скоро, уже совсем скоро… Его одновременно охватывал невыразимый восторг и мучительный страх, которых он не знал за все одиннадцать лет службы на «Стремительном». Сквозь гул крови в ушах он едва различал доносившийся снаружи шум большого промышленного города: разноголосый гомон горожан, скрип плохо смазанных колес на телегах, окрики возниц, дробный стук копыт и далекие гудки городских фабрик. Ему казалось, что это его сердце каждым своим ударом выстукивает имя, что трепетно хранило все прошедшие годы, рвется из груди, стремясь как можно скорее преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние, теперь уже совершенно незначительное.  
Сэр Фредерик закрыл глаза, прижал к губам сомкнутые в кулак пальцы, затянутые в дорожную кожаную перчатку, и, по старой флотской привычке, глубоким дыханием по счету унял охватившее его душевное волнение. Он выпрямился на обитом мягкой кожей сиденье, отдернул тяжелые бархатные занавеси и выглянул в окошко экипажа.

По запруженной телегами улице без устали текло главное золото Милтона – хлопок. Тканый, в тюках из коленкора, с яркими метками красильных цехов, отправлялся на вокзал, откуда его доставляли в порт Ливерпуля; необработанный, в грубых холщовых мешках, бесконечными подводами тек в направлении фабрик. Экипаж сэра Фредерика, попав в этот нескончаемый поток, поневоле замедлил скорость, давая капитану возможность оглядеться. Был разгар дня: лавки зазывали богато украшенными витринами; торговавшие вразнос лоточники шумно нахваливали товар; по тротуарам спешили по своим делам горожане. Сэр Фредерик улыбнулся, отметив про себя, что за прошедшие с его последнего визита годы, манера обитателей Милтона одеваться хорошо, в соответствии с достатком, но с налетом некоего небрежения ничуть не изменилась.  
– Послушай, добрый человек, – услышал капитан Уэнтворт раскатистый бас своего кучера, Роджерса, и почувствовал, как тот остановил экипаж, – не подскажешь ли дорогу к фабрике мистера Торнтона?  
– Отчего ж не подсказать? Тебе нужно на Мальборо-стрит. И прими, добрый малый, хороший совет – сворачивай с Мейн-стрит в ближайший переулок, иначе застрянешь. Эта сутолока тут до самой ночи будет.  
В голосе говорящего сэру Фредерику послышалась нотка горечи. Будучи не понаслышке знаком с мучительными душевными терзаниями, он невольно исполнился сочувствия и пожелал взглянуть на человека, не пожалевшего времени, дабы указать им верное направление.

Капитан Уэнтворт открыл дверцу кареты и вышел из нее, с удовольствием разминая затекшие ноги. Человек, с которым говорил Роджерс, оказался высоким, коренастым, крепко сбитым рабочим с одной из фабрик Милтона. Несмотря на то, что мужчина был уже в годах, одеждой ему служили простая шерстяная блуза, некогда темно-синяя, но выцветшая до серого от времени, жилет и весьма потрепанного вида картуз. Оный картуз, едва увидев сэра Фредерика, мужчина поспешно сдернул с головы и сдержано поклонился, а опиравшаяся на его руку худенькая темноволосая девушка – вероятно, его дочь – изобразила неуклюжий реверанс.  
– Благодарю за помощь… – сэр Фредерик выжидающе посмотрел на смутившегося рабочего.  
– Хиггинс, милорд. Николас Хиггинс. Я как раз собирался сказать Вашему кучеру, милорд, свернуть бы Вам с Мейн-стрит. Поезжайте до конца переулка, а там до Мальборо-стрит рукой подать. Там Вам любой дорогу до фабрики Торнтонов укажет.  
– Вы очень добры, Хиггинс, – капитан не вызывающим сомнений жестом протянул указавшему путь мужчине соверен.  
– Николас! – вдруг раздался где-то рядом властный женский голос. – Папенька, пойдемте, поздороваемся с мистером Хиггинсом!

Капитан Уэнтворт обернулся с некоторым изумлением. К ним подошел долговязый пожилой джентльмен в опрятном, но вышедшем из моды сюртуке и с молитвенником под мышкой. Под руку джентльмен держал молодую мисс – высокая, достаточно стройная, она была одета в простое шелковое платье без каких-либо украшений и безыскусную шляпку: пусть из лучшей соломки, но совершенно лишенную какого-либо лоска, которые любили подчеркнуть и всегда подмечали в нарядах других его сестра и покойная супруга. Черты ее лица не лишены были красоты, но их портила высокомерная, надменная гримаса, очевидно не сочетавшаяся ни с достатком, ни с положением в обществе сей молодой дамы.  
– Мистер Хиггинс, – пожилой джентльмен сердечно приветствовал нового знакомого капитана Уэнтворта, – ты представишь нас, Николас?  
– Это мистер Хейл и его дочь, мисс Хейл, – Хиггинс замялся, и сэр Фредерик перехватил инициативу.  
– Капитан сэр Фредерик Уэнтворт, – представился он, отточенным офицерским кивком приветствуя нового знакомого. Безобидный джентльмен в летах вызвал у сэра Фредерика куда большее расположение, чем его заносчиво держащаяся дочь. – Хиггинс был столь любезен, что указал мне дорогу к фабрике Мальборо.  
– О! Вы водите знакомство с мистером Торнтоном, сэр Фредерик? – оживился пожилой джентльмен, род занятий которого капитан никак не мог определить. – Мистер Торнтон весьма выдающийся молодой человек, смею Вам заметить. Я чрезвычайно горжусь нашим знакомством и даже некоей общностью интересов!  
– Нас с мистером Торнтоном связывают узы давней дружбы, мистер Хейл, – со всей возможной учтивостью к летам собеседника ответил капитан Уэнтворт, – но в настоящий момент, право слово, не смею задерживать вас подробностями связывающих меня и мистера Торнтона обстоятельств. Мое путешествие было чрезвычайно долгим и утомительным, я хотел бы завершить его как можно скорее.  
– О, разумеется, разумеется, – забормотал пожилой джентльмен. Во время их беседы мисс Хейл, всячески это скрывая, бросала на сэра Фредерика взгляды, исполненные в равной мере некоей тревоги, причин для которой капитан решительно не находил, и весьма определенного интереса. Причины данного интереса капитану были очевидны, ибо доводилось ему слышать об оном в перешептываниях барышень Мазгроув, в ту пору, когда выбор его еще только пал на мисс Энн Эллиот. То обстоятельство, что отец совершеннейшим образом не замечал очевидного любопытства молодой мисс, весьма позабавило капитана Уэнтворта.

Раскланявшись с новыми знакомыми, сэр Фредерик вернулся в карету и мысли его тотчас же обратились с сего весьма примечательного семейства к цели поездки в Милтон. Он едва сдерживался, чтоб не торопить Роджерса каждую минуту, хотя прекрасно сознавал – в той толчее и суете, которая царила на Мейн-стрит в данный час, занятие сие было решительно лишено смысла. Наконец карета сэра Фредерика свернула в сторону от главной торговой артерии города. Улицы здесь были уже, но намного свободнее, и Роджерc, словно чувствуя нетерпение хозяина, торопил порядком уставшую за многие дни пути гнедую пару.  
Спрашивать, где находится Мальборо-стрит, им не понадобилось. Стоило карете повернуть на улицу, где по одну сторону дороги ютились небольшие строения, а по другую тянулась глухая каменная стена, как сэр Фредерик тотчас узнал сие место по описаниям в письмах миссис Торнтон. Открыв окошечко в передней части кареты, он велел Роджерсу ехать вдоль стены в самый конец улицы.

У массивных ворот навстречу им вышел сторож и, едва заслышав имя капитана Уэнтворта, с поклоном поспешил открыть тяжелые створки. Сэр Фредерик, прильнув к окну, жадно впитывал малейшие детали открывшейся его взгляду картины. Проехав под аркой ворот, карета оказалась в огромном дворе, тянувшемся почти во всю длину стены, которую они только что миновали. По одну сторону находились помещения конторы, а по другую возвышалось массивное, каменное здание фабрики. Во дворе стояло множество подвод с тюками хлопка-сырца, меж которыми торопливо сновали люди. Глаз капитана, пусть незнакомого с устройством фабрики, но привыкшего с легкостью управляться с тремя сотнями команды «Стремительного», тотчас же уловил строгий четкий порядок действий там, где другой, менее опытный наблюдатель, увидел бы лишь хаос.  
Подъезжая к красивому каменному дому, стоявшему в глубине двора, карета замедлила ход. Кое-где кладка почернела от дыма, но высокое крыльцо, ступени и все без исключения узкие, длинные окна были самым тщательным образом вычищены от неизбежной при таком близком соседстве с фабричным производством сажи.  
– Прибыли, сэр Фредерик!

Теперь, когда стук колес по мостовой не заглушал остальных звуков, капитан Уэнтворт услышал глухой, монотонный шум: в фабричных цехах без устали лязгали многочисленные машины и низко, гулко ревел паровой двигатель. Капитан торопливо распахнул дверцу кареты, вышел и жадно втянул чуть горчивший, пахнущий дымом и туманом воздух. Он медленно повернулся, охватывая новый для себя пейзаж одним долгим внимательным взглядом. Сердце его сжала нежданная боль и переполнила невыразимая нежность. Все, что его окружало: красивый дом, несущий отпечаток достатка и благополучия, огромный тщательно отлаженный механизм фабричного производства – во всем этом сэр Фредерик видел тот стальной, несгибаемый характер, скрывавшийся за мягкой, почти робкой улыбкой, который так глубоко ранил его сердце пятнадцать лет назад. Джон. Все, что его окружало, все это был Джон. Тот Джон, который держал его за руки тем чудесным летом, когда они больше барахтались в пруду, чем учились плавать. Тот Джон, который неизменно засыпал под суховатый гекзаметр, устроившись головой на коленях Фредерика. Тот Джон, коего теперь, сейчас, спустя столько томительных лет он, быть может, сможет назвать своим.

– Фредерик! Господи Иисусе, Фредерик!  
Капитан оглянулся. Кутаясь в тонкую индийскую шаль, на высоких ступенях крыльца стояла миссис Торнтон. Сердце сэра Фредерика будто отпустила чья-то доселе стискивающая его рука. Он понял, что только сейчас, увидев эту гордую, сильную, тепло улыбающуюся ему, растроганную до слез женщину, поверил, что письмо ее, с припиской, сделанной рукой Джона, кое он бережно хранил у сердца, не было прекрасным миражом. Он взлетел на ступеньки крыльца так, как некогда взлетал на квартердек «Стремительного», и объятия миссис Торнтон раскрылись для него.

Глава II

 

– Мой дорогой мальчик…  
Голос миссис Торнтон дрогнул, но она лишь крепче сжала плечи сэра Фредерика. Капитан Уэнтворт улыбнулся – он успел забыть, сколь сильны руки этой с виду столь хрупкой женщины.  
– Какое счастье увидеть вас вновь, миссис Торнтон, – произнес он, когда она отстранилась. С улыбкой глядя на нее, капитан взял дрогнувшие руки женщины в свои и запечатлел на ее пальцах сыновьи поцелуи.  
– Ох, Фред.  
Глаза ее блестели от навернувшихся слез, но лицо сияло.  
– Идем, мой дорогой мальчик, – сэр Фредерик почтительно предложил ей руку, давая возможность опереться, и миссис Торнтон повела его в дом.

– Джон? – спросил капитан Уэнтворт, едва они переступили порог.  
– Он на фабрике, дорогой. После недавней забастовки скопилось множество дел, которые настоятельно требуют его внимания.  
– Забастовки, миссис Торнтон?  
– Фредерик... – хозяйка дома вздохнула, погладила его по руке и знаком подозвала горничную, – отправляйся наверх. Я велю приготовить тебе ванну – я помню, ты любишь – и подать ланч в твою комнату, подкрепишься с дороги. А когда будешь готов, Джейн проводит тебя в малую гостиную, мой мальчик. Нам о многом нужно поговорить.

Убранство дома Торнтонов, заметил себе сэр Фредерик, проходя в малую гостиную, отличалось изысканной красотой: дорогая мебель, красивые тяжелые занавеси на окнах, устланные коврами полы, изящные статуэтки и подсвечники, картины в дорогих рамах – все было подобрано с безупречным вкусом. А если среди этого выдержанного в едином духе убранства попадалась вещь хоть и дорогая, но яркая, даже аляповатая, то, как, улыбаясь, решил он для себя, приобретали ее не для того, чтобы кичиться ценностью перед гостями, и не для того, чтобы усладить жадный до всего диковинного и экзотического взор. Нет, ее покупали, чтобы удовлетворить каприз той, которая не привыкла, чтобы ей отказывали.  
Капитан лишь покачал головой, глядя на накрытое стеклянным колпаком, стоящее на каминной полке чучело яркой тропической птички. На «Стремительном» ему не раз и не два случалось бывать в южных широтах, где птицы переливались всеми цветами радуги, но он был более чем уверен, что существа с настолько ярким и нелепым оперением в природе просто не существует. Миссис Торнтон, отпустившая прислугу и неторопливо разливавшая чай, заметила его взгляд, покачала головой и возвела очи горе.  
– Фанни. Джон ни в чем не может ей отказать, совсем избаловал.  
– Как поживает обворожительная мисс Торнтон?  
– Благодарю тебя, мальчик мой, она вполне благополучна.  
– Вы, верно, уже подбираете ей подходящую партию?  
– О, дорогой, – миссис Торнтон сдержано рассмеялась, аккуратно добавляя в чай дольку лимона, – с этой задачей она вполне справляется сама.

Сэр Фредерик улыбнулся и вновь перевел взгляд с миссис Торнтон на убранство малой гостиной, где они встретились спустя всего каких-то два часа после его приезда в Милтон. Было заметно, что комнату чаще используют дамы: на кушетке лежал заложенный нарядным веером «Сборник Альгамбры», на столике у окна стояла корзинка с рукоделием, а на спинке стоявшего рядом кресла висела оставленная шаль. Взгляд сэра Фредерика упал на оставленную кем-то на сидении соседнего кресла вчерашнюю газету, и сердце его снова пропустило удар. После долгих, безрадостных лет разлуки вдруг оказаться в доме, где Джон живет, в комнатах, где он каждый день бывает, среди вещей, к которым он прикасается…  
– Фредерик?  
Капитан Уэнтворт вздрогнул и повернулся к миссис Торнтон.

– Присядь, мой мальчик, – миссис Торнтон передала капитану чашку с чаем, опустилась на изящный диванчик напротив кресла, где он устроился, и расправила юбки своего дорогого темно-синего платья, – мне очень о многом нужно тебе рассказать.  
– Видишь ли, Фредерик, – начала свой рассказ хозяйка дома, – фактически сразу после нашей лондонской встречи прошлой осенью в город перебрались знакомые мистера Белла. Это бывший деловой компаньон Джона, с которым нашу семью связывают давние дружеские отношения. Боюсь, что увидеть тебя вместе с бедняжкой Энн… Джон не очень хорошо это воспринял.  
Сэр Фредерик отставил чашку на стол и закрыл ладонью глаза:  
– Зачем я только подался на уговоры и повез ее в Лондон? – прошептал он.  
– Дорогой мой, – миссис Торнтон протянула руку и нежно провела по его волосам. Сэр Фредерик выпрямился, осторожно сжал ее пальцы в своих ладонях и прижался лбом к их сомкнутым рукам, – послушай меня.  
Капитан Уэнтворт поднял голову.

– Джон увлекся. Хотя правильнее будет сказать – он думает, что он увлекся. Дорогой, достаточно взглянуть на эту девицу, чтобы понять, почему именно на ней, Джон, как он думает, остановил свой выбор. Она из семьи деревенского викария, ни гроша за душой, но замашки! – Миссис Торнтон сухо поджала губы и неодобрительно покачала головой. – Она полная твоя противоположность, Фред, иначе Джон и не взглянул бы на нее дважды.  
– Как… насколько далеко зашла сия ситуация? – Сэр Фредерик чувствовал себя так, будто между ним и его истекающим кровью сердцем поставили тонкую, но непреодолимую преграду. Его боль была заточена там, на расстоянии протянутой руки, но для любого постороннего взгляда, случись такому пасть на сэра Фредерика в сей исполненный тревоги момент, он оставался невозмутим и совершенно спокоен.  
– Джон сделал ей предложение. А эта высокомерная гордячка его отвергла.  
Капитан, сердце которого за краткий миг было низвергнуто в глубины самого черного отчаяния, а затем вновь озарено лучами робкой надежды, помолчал, силясь обрести власть над голосом, и когда вновь смог говорить, спросил:  
– Как он, миссис Торнтон? Очень страдает?

Женщина вздохнула, и во вздохе этом была заключена вся безмерная любовь материнского сердца.  
– Джон… он в смятении, мой дорогой. Когда нашу семью постигло несчастье, он все силы отдал тому, чтобы выплачивать отцовский долг и содержать меня с Фанни. Он работал денно и нощно, совершенно не думая о себе. Даже теперь не многое изменилось, хотя, Господь свидетель, наше положение с тех печальных дней значительно улучшилось, – миссис Торнтон покачала головой, – Джон на многие годы забыл обо всех чувствах, кроме чувства долга: перед кредиторами своего отца, перед обществом, передо мной и Фанни. Встреча в Лондоне, без сомнения, разбудила то, что он все эти годы так старательно прятал от самого себя. Но ты был с супругой, и Джон попытался найти утешение в первой же встретившейся ему на пути гавани, лишь бы она была отлична от той, где некогда разбилось его бедное сердце.  
– Миссис Торнтон, – капитан Уэнтворт опустился перед женщиной на колени, и сжал ее руки, – миссис Торнтон! Иисус свидетель, я выполню все – все, что в моих силах и больше – лишь бы сделать вашего сына счастливым. Не было и дня, когда я бы не сожалел о той роковой минуте, не было ни дня, когда я не проклинал себя за то, что, поддавшись мимолетному порыву, оттолкнул единственного человека, которого любил и люблю. Единственного, в ком я мыслю цель и смысл своей жизни. Богом клянусь, миссис Торнтон, второй ошибки я не допущу. Я жестоко заплатил за первую и долго молил Господа, чтоб мне выпал шанс ее исправить…

– Для меня давно уже не секрет твои чувства и помыслы, – миссис Торнтон мягко улыбнулась, подняла молодого мужчину с колен и усадила на диванчик рядом с собой. – Но прими мой искренний совет: в том, что касается Джона, невозможно быть слишком осторожным, особенно теперь, когда все его чувства обострены, а положение подобно суденышку, застигнутому штормом в открытом море. Пусть мисс Хейл отказала ему в утешении, которого он жаждал, но, боюсь, это вовсе не значит, что он будет готов принять его из твоих рук. По крайней мере, вот так, сразу.  
– Я понимаю, миссис Торнтон, – сэр Фредерик мягко сжал ее руки, – все, на что я смею надеяться сейчас, это вернуть его расположение, его дружбу. Если же окажется, что вы не ошибаетесь касательно его чувств… его чувств ко мне… – голос капитана Уэнтворта дрогнул, и он не смог произнести больше ни слова от переполнявших его эмоций.  
– Я не ошибаюсь, – с теплой улыбкой произнесла миссис Торнтон, – я знаю сердце своего мальчика лучше, чем он сам его знает. Просто будь терпелив.  
Сэр Фредерик кивнул, прошептал:  
– Простите, – и торопливо отошел к окну, скрывая увлажнившиеся глаза. Миссис Торнтон безмолвно ждала, когда он справится с охватившим его волнением. На каминной полке мерно тикали бронзовые часы, снаружи доносился ровный, монотонный гул работающей фабрики.

– Вы сказали мисс Хейл, миссис Торнтон? – спросил вдруг сэр Фредерик, поворачиваясь к ней.  
– Да, мисс Маргарет Хейл, дочь викария из Хэлстона, того самого знакомого мистера Белла, о котором я тебе говорила, – миссис Торнтон отставила чашку чая, которую поднесла было к губам.  
– Викарий, стало быть…  
– Он оставил свой пост по причинам, которые я решительно не могу понять, – миссис Торнтон поджала губы и вновь неодобрительно покачала головой, – он учительствует теперь. Ведет частные уроки. Джон дорожит знакомством с ним, хотя, видит Бог, у моего мальчика слишком доброе сердце, и он скорее испытывает жалость к бедственному положению человека, за которого просил мистер Белл, чем питает к нему искренне уважение. Но, право же, Джон всегда имел слабость к учености.  
Капитан Уэнтворт и миссис Торнтон обменялись мягкими понимающими улыбками, и капитан снова присел на диванчик с нею рядом.

– По пути в ваш в высшей степени гостеприимный дом со мной случилось презабавное происшествие, миссис Торнтон. Мой кучер остановился на Мейн-стрит, узнать дорогу. Некий Хиггинс, малый простой, но весьма любезный, подсказал верный путь, и когда я уже поблагодарил его, к Хиггинсу подошел поздороваться пожилой джентльмен с дочерью. Нас друг другу представили.  
– Мистер и мисс Хейл? – брови миссис Торнтон удивленно взлетели.  
Сэр Фредерик кивнул.  
– Полагаю, что теперь я имею некоторое представление о той, что отвергла вашего сына, миссис Торнтон.  
Они помолчали, погрузившись каждый в свои размышления, сутью которых был один и тот же человек, благополучие и счастье коего они почитали выше собственных.

– Полагаю, Фредерик, дорогой, ты согласишься со мной: в последнее время милтонский климат стал Джону вреден, – произнесла миссис Торнтон то, что так или иначе занимало ее помыслы с самого начала их беседы, – и на время переменить его на климат более мягкий пошло бы на пользу мятущемуся состоянию его духа…  
Миссис Торнтон прервал раздавшийся за дверью комнаты торопливый стук женских башмачков и испуганный лепет горничной:  
– Мисс Фанни! Мисс Фанни, миссис Торнтон беседует с гостем! Не велено их беспокоить, мисс Фанни!  
– Будет тебе причитать!

Двери малой гостиной распахнулись – на пороге стояла юная фурия, в которой вежливо поднявшийся навстречу сэр Фредерик едва узнал милое, улыбчивое дитя, запомнившееся ему по мимолетной встрече в Лондоне. Фанни входила в расцвет своей юной красоты, но, увы, миловидные черты ее лица портила недовольная гримаска, которая, впрочем, в мгновение ока сменилась подобострастной улыбкой, стоило ей увидеть и узнать гостя.  
– Капитан Уэнтворт! – жеманно воскликнула она, подплывая к нему и протягивая руку для поцелуя, – Какой приятный сюрприз!  
– Мисс Торнтон, для меня удовольствие вновь видеть вас, – капитан запечатлел деликатный поцелуй на кончиках ее пальцев. Едва он отпустил ее руку, как веер Фанни пришел в неистовое движение, скрывая несуществующий румянец, якобы заливший ее щеки и грудь от такого изысканного комплимента. Ресницы ее столь томно затрепетали в такт движениям изящной белой руки, что сомнения сэра Фредерика в том, что мисс Торнтон способна найти себе подходящую партию без помощи матери и брата, растаяли как пена от кильватерной струи. Он чуть покачал головой и, пряча улыбку, проводил юную кокетку к свободному креслу.

С приходом Фанни продолжить начатый с миссис Торнтон разговор решительно не представлялось возможным. Юная мисс Торнтон немедленно засыпала гостя вопросами об общих лондонских знакомых, нынешней моде и популярных мелодиях. Затем принялась пересказывать ему местные сплетни, касающиеся людей, которых капитан знал хотя бы понаслышке. Сэр Фредерик вздохнул с облегчением, когда без четверти семь горничная передала миссис Торнтон записку – мистер Торнтон сообщал, что к половине восьмого будет дома – и дамы одна за другой поднялись, извинившись. Миссис Торнтон, мягко сжав его руку, отправилась распорядиться насчет ужина. Фанни ушла к себе, дабы переодеться к столу.

Сэр Фредерик задумчиво подошел к окну. Начинающиеся сгущаться сумерки не скрывали от его взора кипевшую во дворе фабрики работу. Однако капитан Уэнтворт едва ли замечал всю эту суету. Мысли хозяина Киллинч-холла были посвящены тому, о чем поведала ему миссис Торнтон, и печать глубокой задумчивости легла на его красивое лицо. Но постепенно лоб его разгладился: привыкший за одиннадцать лет офицерства в кратчайшие сроки оценивать ситуацию и молниеносно принимать решения, от которых зависела судьба не только его самого, но и корабля, и трех с лишним сотен душ команды, капитан Уэнтворт, даже оставив флот, не утратил столь полезного свойства характера.  
А потому, когда спустя несколько минут позади него раздалось робкое:  
– Капитан Уэнтворт? – он обернулся к потупившей очи долу горничной также спокойно и невозмутимо как, бывало, оборачивался к гардемаринам на юте «Стремительного», когда им случалось неверно определить положение судна.  
– Миссис Торнтон просит вас пожаловать в столовую, сэр Фредерик. Хозяин с минуты на минуту будет дома.

Глава III

 

Столовая в доме хозяина фабрики «Мальборо» была полна мягкого золотистого света, исходящего от многочисленных свечей. Закончившие сноровисто сервировать стол горничные и надзирающая за ними сурового вида экономка приветствовали вошедшего сэра Фредерика глубокими реверансами. Слишком глубокими для его скромного титула, что явно указывало на внушение, полученное прислугой от хозяйки дома. Капитан не успел сделать и двух шагов, как позади него раздался голос юной мисс Торнтон, вскликнувший:  
– Капитан Уэнтворт! – так, словно они расстались три года, а не три четверти часа назад.  
– Мисс Торнтон. Для меня честь сопроводить к ужину столь обворожительную юную леди, – сэр Фредерик, галантно склонившись, поцеловал кончики ее пальцев. Девушка кокетливо взмахнула веером и, бросив взгляд на большие напольные часы, недовольно нахмурилась.  
– Вот досада будет, если Джон и сегодня заставит нас ждать.  
– А такое случается, мисс Торнтон?  
– В последнее время все чаще. После этой ужасной забастовки Джон готов работать на фабрике денно и нощно. По мне, так пусть бы бастовали и дальше – от этого грохота у меня постоянно болит голова! Я все прошу маменьку разрешить мне поехать в Лондон, к миссис Хемпсворт, нашей хорошей знакомой, и ума не приложу, отчего она по сию пору так и не дала своего согласия…

Сэр Фредерик кивал, внешне увлеченный щебетанием своей юной собеседницы, но внутренне полностью обратившийся в слух. Его упорство вскоре было вознаграждено – со стороны парадной лестницы до него донесся тихий знакомый голос, разом затронувший все струны его пребывающей в невыразимом волнении души:  
– Гость, мама? Верно, хороший гость, раз ты так сияешь…  
– Ах, вот и Джон! – воскликнула мисс Торнтон, но сэр Фредерик едва ли ее услышал.  
В дверях столовой, держа под руку хозяйку дома, стоял мистер Торнтон.

Он изменился.  
Разумеется, он изменился. Изменился даже с той случайной, мимолетной встречи в Лондоне больше полугода назад. Тогда сэр Фредерик видел перед собой гордого, властного промышленника, высоко державшего голову и исполненного чувства собственного достоинства. Сейчас в этой небольшой, уютной столовой перед ним предстал совершенно другой человек. Мистер Торнтон держался все так же прямо и гордо, но плечи его были опущены, голова чуть повернута к матери и на лице, таком непроницаемом тогда, в Британском музее, светилась мягкая, любящая улыбка, придававшая всему его облику иной, невыразимо домашний, предназначенный только для глаз родных и близких, вид.  
А потом мистер Торнтон развернулся лицом к гостю, заворожено замершему у камина, и застыл сам, как замирает подстреленная на взлете чайка, прежде чем рухнуть в неспокойное море. И глядя прямо в его смятенные, цвета предгрозового неба глаза, сэр Фредерик не смог бы с уверенностью сказать – поддерживает ли он миссис Торнтон или это любящая мать не дает сыну пошатнуться.

Капитан Уэнтворт шагнул навстречу, склонил голову в отточенном приветствии офицера и протянул руку:  
– Мистер Торнтон, позвольте высказать признательность вам – и вашей матушке – за радушное приглашение посетить столь гостеприимный дом.  
Мистер Торнтон отпустил руку матери и, словно в полусне, шагнул навстречу капитану:  
– Сэр Фредерик, добро пожаловать в Милтон и в наш дом.  
Ладонь его, сжавшая в дружеском приветствии руку капитана, была теплой, с отчетливым бугорком мозоли на привыкшем держать перо пальце. Сэр Фредерик никак не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы отпустить его руку.  
– Джон, дорогой, давай покажем нашему гостю, что мы, милтонцы, гостеприимны не только на словах, – миссис Торнтон подхватила замерших друг напротив друга мужчин под локти, мягко заставляя их прервать затянувшееся рукопожатие.  
– Разумеется, мама, – голос у мистера Торнтона был хриплый, словно, прежде чем заговорить, он молчал много дней.

Сэр Фредерик подал руку миссис Торнтон и повел ее к неслышно отодвинутому лакеем стулу. Он буквально кожей ощущал на себе взгляд мистера Торнтона, оказывавшего сестре ту же любезность, но, когда капитан, заняв отведенное ему место по правую руку от хозяина дома, поднял глаза, взгляд мистера Торнтона был сосредоточен на салфетке, которую тот пытался расправить. Пальцы у него мелко подрагивали.  
– Дорогой? – прорезавшаяся сталь в голосе миссис Торнтон заставила ее сына чуть вздрогнуть. – С тобой все в порядке?  
Мистер Торнтон неслышно вздохнул, улыбнулся матери, и, повернувшись к гостю, мягко произнес:  
– Позвольте еще раз выразить соболезнования в связи с постигшей вас горестной утратой, сэр Фредерик.  
Капитан Уэнтворт склонил голову:  
– Благодарю вас, мистер Торнтон.

Они помолчали приличествующее случаю время, а если, по истечении этих минут, ни один, ни другой не нашелся, что сказать, то заминка эта была совершенно незаметна – ведь за столом присутствовала юная мисс Торнтон. Она живо интересовалась тем, что не успела выспросить днем в гостиной, и капитан Уэнтворт по мере сил старался удовлетворить ее любопытство. К бесконечному сожалению мисс Торнтон, он ничтожно мало мог поведать о фасоне юбок и глубине лифов, модных в лондонских салонах в этом сезоне – «ах, сэр Фредерик, ну отчего же вы не денди!» Зато его описания Гранады так захватили юную мисс, что миссис Торнтон пришлось дважды напоминать ей об окончании трапезы, и что дамам давно пора предоставить джентльменам возможность выпить по бокалу бренди в кабинете. Но мисс Торнтон умела настоять на своем – она отпустила брата и его гостя только после того, как взяла с капитана Уэнтворта клятвенное обещание завтра же рассказать ей о Гранаде все, что он только сумеет вспомнить.

– Прошу простить мою сестру, сэр Фредерик, – мягко произнес мистер Торнтон, когда джентльмены в сопровождении лакея спускались в кабинет. – «Сборник Альгамбры» мистера Ирвинга совершенно покорил ее воображение. Я потерял счет, сколько раз она упрашивала меня и матушку разрешить ей поехать в Испанию.  
– Боюсь, мисс Торнтон нашла бы, что реальная Гранада, увы, совсем не та, какой живописал ее мистер Ирвинг.  
– И это, бесспорно, пошло бы ей на пользу.  
В голосе мистера Торнтона сэру Фредерику послышался досадливый упрек, с коим часто обращаются к себе родители, когда знают, что некий опыт пошел бы лишь на пользу их избалованным чадам, но в тоже время прикладывают все возможные усилия, дабы самым тщательным образом уберечь чада от него. Капитан промолчал и лишь вежливо склонил голову.  
За окнами окончательно стемнело и жарко натопленный камин в кабинете – апрельские вечера в Милтоне были еще холодны – бросал широкий круг света на придвинутые поближе к огню тяжелые кресла и столик с бокалами и графином.

– Итак, вы приехали, – негромко произнес мистер Торнтон голосом, в котором в равной мере слышались замешательство, сомнение и затаенная радость. Пальцы его, державшие графин с напитком цвета янтаря, чуть дрогнули, и по кабинету разнесся тихий звон хрусталя.  
– Получив ваше приглашение – ваше, не вашей матушки – как мог я поступить иначе?  
Горлышко графина вновь зазвенело о край уже второго бокала. Сэр Фредерик с усилием отвел взгляд от длинных тонких пальцев мистера Торнтона и осмотрелся.  
– У вас красивый дом, мистер Торнтон.  
Тот вскинул на капитана полный удивления взгляд и протянул ему наполненный бокал.  
– Благодарю вас, сэр Фредерик. Я предоставил матушке возможность устроить дом согласно ее собственному вкусу. Прошу вас, – он жестом предложил гостю сесть, и вдруг спохватился. – Разумеется, если вы желаете, я с радостью покажу вам его…  
– Благодарю вас, мистер Торнтон, – сэр Фредерик склонил голову в знак признательности, – я, право, думаю, мы с вами не должны лишать дорогую миссис Торнтон удовольствия показать мне сей великолепный дом лично. Нынешний же вечер я, если позволите, предпочел бы провести здесь.  
Отчетливо различимое, но не произнесенное капитаном вслух «с вами» заставило щеки мистера Торнтона залиться румянцем – точно таким же, как четырнадцать лет назад – окрашивая высокие скулы нежной персиковой зарей. Он поспешно опустился в кресло напротив сэра Фредерика.

– Я сегодня уже дважды слышал и от миссис Торнтон, и от мисс Торнтон о забастовке, которая произошла у вас недавно, – произнес капитан Уэнтворт.  
– Да, к большому сожалению, этот бич современной промышленности совсем недавно больно ударил и по нам. Видите ли, сэр Фредерик, – мистер Торнтон задумчиво потер нижнюю губу, – положение рынка сейчас непростое. Американцы поставляют свою продукцию по всему свету и единственный шанс составить им достойную конкуренцию – это снижать себестоимость производства. К сожалению, объяснить это профсоюзам, состоящим из людей в массе своей безграмотных, решительно не представляется возможным. Они продолжают настаивать на совершенно нелепых в нынешней ситуации требованиях повышении оплаты, не понимая, что, если наниматель повысит затраты на производство, то он и вовсе лишится возможности свою продукцию сбыть. Что в конечном итоге приведет нанимателя к банкротству, а этих пустоголовых идиотов к тому, что они останутся на улице совершенно без средств к существованию.

Мистер Торнтон поднял взгляд, и, заметив на лице капитана рассеянную улыбку, выпрямился в кресле и виновато произнес:  
– Прошу прощения, сэр Фредерик. Я, верно, утомил вас своими рассказами о проблемах современных промышленных производств.  
– Вовсе нет! – капитан Уэнтворт поднес к губам бокал. Рассказ мистера Торнтона – хорошо обдуманный, обстоятельный и не перегруженный излишними деталями – живо напомнил ему об их совместных годах в Итоне, когда Джон точно в той же манере отвечал учителям приготовленный урок. – Смею вам заверить, мистер Торнтон, что меня чрезвычайно интересует затронутая вами тема. Должен признаться, после парков и купальных курортов нашего сонного Сомерсета, Милтон потрясает воображение своей кипучей энергией, своим размахом… – сэр Фредерик покачал головой и отпил глоток восхитительного бренди из пузатого бокала. – Я привык иметь под своим началом тридцатидвухпушечный фрегат и три сотни душ команды, но то, что я увидел, прибыв сюда, на фабрику «Мальборо»… – Капитан умолк, и мистер Торнтон с невольным удовольствием заметил по-мальчишески восхищенную улыбку на его губах.  
– Если вы находите эту тему столь интересной, быть может, вам захочется поближе взглянуть на фабричные цеха? Я с удовольствием покажу их вам и расскажу о том, как все устроено, – глаза мистера Торнтона светились от удовольствия и сэр Фредерик подумал, что в Милтоне, где фабричное производство не в новинку, верно, очень немногие проявляют неподдельный интерес к способам его организации.  
– Это приглашение, мистер Торнтон, я принимаю с не меньшей радостью. Дело в том, – сэр Фредерик откинулся в кресле и задумчиво повертел в пальцах бокал, – что флот принес мне весьма недурное состояние. Пока оно лежит в банке и ничего, кроме головной боли от общения с финансовым советником, не приносит…  
– Капитал проще завоевать или заработать, чем удержать, – кивнул мистер Торнтон, – здесь я полностью разделяю вашу точку зрения. В письмах к моей матушке вы…

Сердце сэра Фредерика пропустило удар.  
Мистер Торнтон умолк на полуслове, порывисто поднялся, сделал шаг в направлении двери, но совладал с собой и отошел к камину. Отсветы огня яркими мазками подсветили заалевшие скулы и побелевшие пальцы сжатой в твердый кулак ладони, плотно прижатый к губам.  
– Мистер Торнтон… – сэр Фредерик вздохнул и осторожно, боясь нарушить хрупкую тишину, поставил бокал на столик, – Джон…  
При звуке собственного имени по телу мистера Торнтон прошла судорога.  
– Я прошу, умоляю вас лишь об одном – выслушайте меня. Чувства, о которых я писал в упомянутых вами письмах, чувства, которые я имею честь испытывать к вам – за эти годы ничуть не переменились. Но то мои чувства, не ваши. Вас же я могу молить лишь об одном – окажите мне дружеское расположение. Я буду бесконечно рад этому, и – поверьте – несказанно горд, если вы сочтете меня достойным вновь называться вашим другом. До конца моих дней я не дам вам ни малейшего повода усомниться в подобном решении, мистер Торнтон, и буду денно и нощно возносить Господу нашему хвалу за ваше великодушное, справедливое, прощающее сердце.

Сэр Фредерик поднялся и подошел к камину. Плечи мистера Торнтона напряглись, но он не сделал ни единого движения, чтоб отодвинуться от гостя.  
– Что же касается чувств более пылких, я… – горло сэра Фредерика сжал болезненный спазм, – я позволю себе разомкнуть уста и сердце один лишь раз, и если будет на то ваша воля, то более об этом упоминать до конца моих дней не стану. Я ни о чем не прошу, и, Господь свидетель, не осмеливаюсь ни на что надеяться, – губы капитана Уэнтворта побелели от внутреннего напряжения, – но хочу, чтобы вы знали – для меня все было окончательно решено уже тогда, четырнадцать лет назад. Мое сердце принадлежит вам с тех самых пор, мистер Торнтон. И будет принадлежать всегда.

– Джон.  
Капитан вздрогнул. Менее всего он ожидал услышать спокойный, ровный голос, от которого его сердце в сладкой муке сжималось в груди, в ответ на свою пылкую и – как он уже начал себя корить – крайне неосмотрительную тираду, а потому смысл сказанного ускользал от него, как он ни пытался его ухватить.  
– Прошу прощения, мистер Торнтон, я полагаю, что не вполне…  
– Я разрешаю вам звать меня по имени, если на то будет ваше желание, сэр Фредерик.  
Капитан Уэнтворт поднял взгляд.

Мистер Торнтон стоял, повернувшись к нему, прикусив белыми жемчужными зубами нижнюю губу:  
– Признаться, все прошедшие годы мне очень не хватало нашей дружбы, – мистер Торнтон – Джон – поднял взгляд, который вдруг с мучительной ясностью напомнил капитану Уэнтворту небо, коим оно бывало в Киллинч-холле по утрам, когда еще ничто, кроме давней, полученной за время службы во флоте раны, не предвещало надвигающейся грозы. Сэр Фредерик почувствовал, как на губах его расцветает робкая улыбка.  
– Смею ли я надеяться, что вы окажете мне ответную любезность, мистер Торнтон… Джон? Что я снова стану для вас Фредериком?  
В ожидании ответа сердце капитана колотилось как безумное.  
– Dum spiro spero, капитан Уэнтворт… Фредерик, – сказал мистер Торнтон и протянул руку.

Глава IV

 

Милтон полнился слухами.  
Мисс Маргарет Хейл придерживалась убеждения, что воспитанной леди, считать себя коей она, дочь джентльмена, имела полное право, тем паче привыкшей к изысканному лондонскому обществу, не пристало склонять свой слух к тому, о чем шепчутся дамы в салонах Милтона. Впрочем, положение мисс Хейл в Милтоне было таково, что придерживаться своих убеждений не составляло ей ни малейшего труда. На приеме у Торнтонов она была представлена всем наиболее влиятельным дамам из местного высшего общества, но не сумела произвести на них благоприятного впечатления. Или же, что полностью соответствовало ее характеру, не сочла нужным. Дамы, в свою очередь, сошлись во мнении, что не стоит прилагать ни малейших усилий, дабы поддерживать дальнейшее знакомство с «этой гордячкой» мисс Хейл. И, таким образом, в Милтоне не оказалось ни единого салона, где северное чванство имело бы неудовольствие принимать у себя южное высокомерие и гордыню.

Тем не менее, будоражившие город слухи регулярно достигали ушей мисс Хейл посредством Диксон. Преданная служанка считала своим долгом развлекать недомогающую миссис Хейл последними городскими новостями и сплетнями, особенно если речь шла о Торнтонах – единственном семействе, с которым бедная миссис Хейл успела свести знакомство, прежде чем недуг ослабил ее и без того подорванное сменой климата здоровье. Таким образом, мисс Хейл, старавшаяся проводить как можно больше времени с матерью, читая ей вслух, помогая с рукоделием или просто развлекая больную беседой, изо дня в день оказывалась невольной слушательницей словоохотливой служанки.  
Разумеется, главной темой, волновавшей промышленный Милтон, была и оставалась недавняя забастовка, сказавшаяся на всех фабрикантах без исключения. Хозяева всех фабрик претерпевали нешуточные убытки. Но, если некоторые, такие как мистер Сликсон, известный своей склонностью к рискованным финансовым авантюрам, сумели, по слухам, минимизировать ущерб от длительного простоя, то по мистеру Торнтону, всегда отличавшемуся безупречной честностью и щепетильностью в делах, особенно когда речь шла о налагаемых контрактами обязательствах, забастовка должна была нанести крайне тяжелый удар. А меж тем, фабрика «Мальборо» продолжала работать, словно никакой забастовки не было, и выполняла все увеличивавшийся поток заказов точно в срок.

– Мистер Торнтон нанял почти всех своих рабочих обратно, миссис Хейл, – рассказывала Диксон в тот день в гостиной, где дамы любили проводить послеполуденные часы: миссис Хейл в кресле, где она время от времени дремала, мисс Маргарет рядом, на диванчике, с нуждавшимся в починке кружевным воротничком, – он рассчитал всех ирландцев. Выплатил им как за две полные недели, хотя говорят, они отработали у него меньше.  
– Мистер Торнтон такой щедрый, такой великодушный джентльмен, – слабым голосом произнесла миссис Хейл, – он всегда был так внимателен к нам, не правда ли, Маргарет? Мы должны радоваться, что дела его теперь столь благополучны.  
– Да, мама, – произнесла мисс Хейл. Говорить о мистере Торнтоне и о его делах ей совершенно не хотелось.

– Так любезно с его стороны прислать мистеру Хейлу записку и предупредить, что неотложные дела на фабрике не позволяют ему возобновить уроки, – продолжала миссис Хейл, весьма дорожившая малейшими знаками внимания со стороны такого уважаемого в милтонском обществе семейства, как Торнтоны. Она протянула руку, взяла со столика одну из лежавших там записок и вновь пробежала её глазами, хотя мисс Хейл была уверена, что содержание оной записки было знакомо ее матери до последнего росчерка пера.  
– Мистер Торнтон относится к вам с огромным уважением, мэм. Верно я говорю, мисс Маргарет? – Диксон с изяществом, удивительным для ее грузной фигуры, разливала чай.  
– Я уверена, что так и есть.  
– Я хотела бы, чтобы мистер Торнтон возобновил визиты, – произнесла миссис Хейл с капризной ноткой в голосе, которая столь часто свойственна больным людям.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что как только мистеру Торнтону позволит ситуация на фабрике, так и случится, матушка, – произнесла мисс Хейл, не поднимая взгляд от работы, дабы даже случайно не показать матери, насколько неприятна ей поднятая в разговоре тема, – но ведь он дважды присылал тебе фрукты, не следует об этом забывать.  
– Ты ошибаешься, Маргарет, фрукты были от миссис Торнтон, – миссис Хейл взяла с маленького подноса с почтой две карточки и протянула их дочери, – вот, посмотри.

Мисс Маргарет отложила рукоделие. Записки были действительно подписаны миссис Торнтон и, как с неудовольствием отметила она про себя, были весьма сухи. В первой миссис Торнтон сообщала, что фабрика «Мальборо» и иные обстоятельства отныне требуют безраздельного внимания ее сына и желала миссис Хейл скорейшего исцеления от одолевавшего ее недуга. Мисс Хейл обратила внимание, что записка была датирована днем позже того, когда мистер Торнтон высказал в их гостиной столь возмутившее ее предложение. Оборот второй карточки содержал просто вежливое, лишенное какой-либо душевности, пожелание всяческого благополучия и дату недельной давности.

Мисс Хейл задумалась. После неприятного ей объяснения с мистером Торнтоном в этой самой гостиной, она, пылая праведным гневом, отказывалась допускать малейшую мысль об этом джентльмене. Мисс Маргарет знала о содержании записки, которую на следующий день принесли от мистера Торнтона ее отцу, но записками, приложенными к корзинкам с фруктами, она нарочито не интересовалась, полагая, что они принадлежат руке того же человека. Увидев имя миссис Торнтон и дату, проставленную небрежным росчерком пера, мисс Хейл с внезапной ясностью осознала, что вот уже несколько недель мистер Торнтон не проявлял ни малейшего участия или хотя бы проблеска интереса к их семейству. И это после всех пылких слов, что он наговорил! Эта мысль настолько поразила и взволновала ее, что мисс Маргарет с трудом подавила в себе порыв вскочить на ноги. Вместо этого она сложила записки, передала их Диксон, и, немного подумав, сказала:  
– Я полагаю, мама, это очень любезно со стороны миссис Торнтон передать тебе пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, пока внимание мистера Торнтона всецело поглощено делами на фабрике. Мне, вероятно, следует навестить миссис Торнтон – ведь у нас даже не было случая поблагодарить ее за этот замечательный водный матрас, благодаря которому ты спишь теперь намного лучше.

– Да, дорогая, – оживилась миссис Хейл, выпрямляясь в кресле, – я совершенно уверена, что тебе так и следует поступить. Какая замечательная мысль, не правда ли, Диксон?  
Старая служанка нежно погладила хозяйку по руке и смахнула навернувшуюся слезу краем передника.  
– Ах, миссис, я всегда говорила, что у нашей мисс Маргарет самое доброе, самое благородное сердце!  
Оставив матушку на попечение Диксон, мисс Хейл надела шляпку, накинула шаль, взяла на кухне корзинку с приготовленной еще с вечера снедью – она решила, что по дороге навестит Хиггинсов – и покинула дом.

Прогулка до дома Хиггинсов на Френсис-стрит привела мисс Хейл в приподнятое расположение духа. Ей было приятно сознавать, что пустующие в этот час улицы знаменуют конец забастовки и, стало быть, всем тем ужасным страданиям рабочих, свидетельницей коих она стала сама, и о коих рассказывал ей Николас. Вид ее разрумянившихся от прогулки щек, блестящих глаз и улыбки настолько приободрил непрерывно кашляющую Бесси, что ее отец настоятельно упрашивал мисс Маргарет задержаться подольше. И лишь при упоминании необходимости нанести визит Торнтонам он угрюмо замолчал и отошел к окну.

– Папа очень зол на мистера Торнтона, мисс Маргарет, – вполголоса сказала Бесси, наклоняясь чуть поближе к гостье.  
– Вот как? Отчего же?  
– Мистер Торнтон и этот его новый деловой партнер, капитан Уэнтворт, они наняли обратно всех, кто работал на фабрике до забастовки и даже взяли еще несколько десятков человек, – Бесси еще сильнее понизила голос, – но папе и еще двоим из забастовочного комитета... Им отказали в работе и на «Мальборо», и у Хампера, и у Сликсона.  
– Мне очень жаль это слышать, Бесси. Но позволь, ты сказала, капитан Уэнтворт? Может ли это быть тот самый джентльмен, которого мы встретили на Мейн-стрит неделю назад, Николас?

Хиггинс с неохотой повернулся к дочери и их гостье.  
– Да, мисс Хейл, это тот самый джентльмен. Я вожу дружбу с некоторыми из тех, кого нанял сейчас мистер Торнтон. Мне рассказали, что на следующий же день после приезда капитана Уэнтворта, мистер Торнтон лично показал ему все цеха и склады. Еще через день стало известно, что милорд капитан собирается вложиться в фабрику. Тогда-то всех ирландцев и рассчитали. А вот в последние дни мистер Торнтон с капитаном каждый божий день до глубокой ночи сидят в конторе за бумагами. Что-то готовится, – произнес Хиггинс с ноткой такого мрачного отчаяния в голосе, словно упомянутые им джентльмены готовили «что-то» против него самого.  
– Вот как... – произнесла мисс Хейл. Она чувствовала себя ошеломленной столь неожиданными известиями, – я и не подозревала, что на фабрике «Мальборо» происходят такие перемены.

Хиггинс хмыкнул и устало опустился на стул.  
– Никто не подозревал, мисс Хейл. Сдается мне, что и сам мистер Торнтон до приезда милорда капитана ни о чем таком не помышлял. Только и думал, как неприятности, которые из-за забастовки начались, поскорей решить. Но милорд капитан прямо как с неба свалился. И недели не прошло, как он все одно, что второй хозяин на фабрике, – Николас усмехнулся и поскреб небритый подбородок. – Одна радость: утер мистер Торнтон нос этому скользкому угрю Сликсону, уж простите великодушно, мисс, – он виновато покосился на гостью и закончил, – сколько тот не юлил, а именно «Мальборо» сейчас выполняет заказы в срок и получает лучшие в городе контракты.  
Мисс Хейл улыбнулась ему весьма рассеяно, мысли ее по-прежнему были заняты столь ошеломляющими новостями, а потому вскоре, сердечно попрощавшись с Хиггинсами, она уже направлялась в сторону Мальборо-стрит, размышляя по дороге, что, вероятно, именно происходившие на фабрике перемены послужили причиной, по которой мистер Торнтон не смог уделять их семейству прежнего внимания.

Двор фабрики встретил мисс Хейл знакомой громкоголосой суетой. Она поздоровалась со знакомыми девушками из ситценабивного цеха и помедлила, втайне ожидая увидеть знакомую высокую фигуру мистера Торнтона, ранее неизменно оказывавшегося подле нее, стоило ей только мазнуть подолом юбок по устилавшей двор брусчатке. Но минуты шли, девушки, извинившись, вернулись к работе, а подходить к ней никто не спешил. Нахмурившись, мисс Хейл подобрала юбки и, оглядываясь, поднялась на высокое крыльцо хозяйского дома. Безупречно вежливый лакей провел ее в гостиную, сообщив, что тотчас доложит о ней хозяйке, и оставил одну.  
Мисс Хейл охватило смутное беспокойство. Ей показалось, что сам воздух в доме Торнтонов неуловимо переменился со времени ее последнего визита. Атмосфера, ранее казавшаяся ей сухой и чопорной, будто ожила и заиграла яркими весенними красками. Мисс Хейл в недоумении оглянулась, гадая, какая же перемена в убранстве дома могла навести ее на подобную мысль. Она успела заметить лишь, что рояль был аккуратно укрыт белым чехлом, а ровная стопка приготовленных чехлов лежала на пуфе, как двери гостиной распахнулись, и вошла миссис Торнтон.

Хозяйка дома держалась по обыкновению гордо и властно, но мисс Хейл не могла не отметить, что всегда строгие черты миссис Торнтон будто бы смягчились, словно в последнее время ей случалось чаще улыбаться. Однако голос ее, когда она обратилась к гостье, как оказалось, ничуть не потеплел.  
– Добро пожаловать, мисс Хейл. Как здоровье вашей матушки? Надеюсь, она уже на пути к выздоровлению?  
Миссис Торнтон выслушала благодарность по поводу одолженного водяного матраса и проявленного внимания к благополучию миссис Хейл. Хозяйка дома как раз заверяла мисс Хейл, что они могут пользоваться матрасом так долго, как в том будет нужда, благо мисс Торнтон сия вещь еще не скоро понадобится, как двери гостиной распахнулись, открытые уверенной мужской рукой.  
Мисс Хейл, обернувшись к входу, неловко застыла. Взгляд остановившегося на пороге мужчины словно приморозил ее к краешку стула. Она стиснула побелевшими пальцами край шали, невольно стремясь укрыться от пронзительной холодности его голубых глаз. Никогда прежде ни один мужчина не смотрел на нее с таким ледяным презрением.

Глава V

 

Взбежав на крыльцо дома Торнтонов, сэр Фредерик оглянулся, устремив долгий взгляд на освещенные лампами окна конторы. «Размяк ты, дружище, на суше», – мысленно пожурил он себя, стоя на пороге ставшего за прошедшую неделю родным дома и с улыбкой прислушиваясь, как медленно наваливается усталость, накопившаяся за целый день корпения над финансовыми документами фабрики «Мальборо». Однако лицо его оставалось невозмутимым для любого стороннего наблюдателя. Лишь проявившийся легкий намек на улыбку мог сказать знающему капитана человеку, что все существо сэра Фредерика преисполнено радостного осознания, что дела, касающиеся довольно шаткого положения, в котором предприятие мистера Торнтона оказалось после забастовки, наконец-то улажены, и ничто теперь не препятствовало их отъезду из Милтона. Поэтому сегодня предложение мистера Торнтона о том, чтобы разделить последний ужин накануне отъезда с дамами без участия хозяина дома было принято без малейших возражений. Капитан прекрасно понимал, что хозяину фабрики необходимо проститься, пусть и всего на несколько месяцев, с творением своего упорного труда и таланта наедине, без посторонних глаз, как сам он, некогда покидая флот, прощался со «Стремительным».

Однако когда с поклоном распахнувший перед ним двери лакей почтительно доложил, что хозяйка дома изволит принимать в парадной гостиной пришедшую с визитом мисс Хейл, от радостного благодушия сэра Фредерика не осталось и следа. Губы его сжались, взгляд потяжелел, но присущего ему неизменного самообладания капитан не утратил, и лицо его, когда он стремительным шагом подошел к дверям гостиной и распахнул их, было спокойно.  
Ни разу за всю жизнь сэр Фредерик не позволял себе даже в мыслях дурно отозваться ни об одной леди; не отступил он от сего, как единственного подобающего истинному джентльмену правила и в данной ситуации. Но, верно, испытываемые им чувства нашли невольное отражение в его глазах, поскольку лицо мисс Хейл, горделиво повернувшееся в его сторону, вмиг утратило присущее ему надменное выражение. Молодая леди невольно поежилась, натягивая на плечи шаль, словно стремилась укрыться от уничижительного взгляда хозяина Киллинч-холла.

– Миссис Торнтон, мне доложили, что у нас ныне вечером гостья, – капитан Уэнтворт, легко склонившись, запечатлел на пальцах хозяйки дома сыновний поцелуй, затем, с безупречно холодной вежливостью, поприветствовал мисс Хейл.  
– К сожалению, неотложные дела вынуждают мистера Торнтона задержаться. Он просил принести вам, моя дорогая миссис Торнтон, свои глубочайшие извинения, но присоединиться к нам за ужином решительно не представляется ему возможным.  
Миссис Торнтон понимающе кивнула и сжала пальцы сэра Фредерика, прежде чем отпустить его руку. Капитан Уэнтворт знаком подозвал лакея.  
– Уильямс, за столом к нам присоединится гостья, но дополнительный прибор ставить не нужно. Когда вернется мистер Торнтон, подайте ужин в его кабинет и доложите мне. Я составлю ему кампанию.  
– Будет исполнено, сэр Фредерик. Прикажете подавать в парадную столовую?  
– Нет, ужинаем как обычно, Уильямс. Сообщите мисс Торнтон, мы ожидаем, что она присоединится к нам в малой гостиной через четверть часа. И еще: велите заложить мою карету, – сэр Фредерик смерил гостью ледяным взглядом голубых глаз, – мы же не можем позволить мисс Хейл возвращаться домой в столь поздний час пешком.

Лакей, поклонившись, вышел, торопясь выполнять полученные указания, а сэр Фредерик, галантно предложив руку хозяйке дома, повел дам наверх. Поднимаясь по широкой парадной лестнице, капитан Уэнтворт краем губ улыбнулся миссис Торнтон и, почувствовав, как она мягко сжала его руку, ощутил себя юным недорослем, которого ласково пожурила строгая, но любящая мать. На лице следующей за ними мисс Хейл отражалось некоторое замешательство, которое лишь усилилось, когда, ожидая, пока прислуга закончит последние приготовления к вечерней трапезе, капитан Уэнтворт, проводив миссис Торнтон к маленькому диванчику в малой гостиной, уверенно встал у камина, ровно на том месте, которое обычно занимал хозяин дома.

Однако что-либо сказать по этому поводу возможности мисс Хейл не представилось – в дверях гостиной, томно обмахиваясь веером, возникла мисс Торнтон, радостно просиявшая при виде гостьи. Было заметно, что юная леди, мгновенно притянувшая к себе внимание окружающих, едва сдерживалась, ожидая, когда капитан Уэнтворт, уже привычно занявший место хозяина дома за семейным столом, уверенно кивнет лакею.  
– Большая удача, мисс Хейл, что вы навестили нас нынче вечером, – поспешила она поделиться с гостьей волновавшей ее новостью, – приди вы завтра в этот же час, вы бы нас уже не застали.  
– Вы покидаете Милтон, мисс Торнтон? – вежливо осведомилась мисс Хейл.  
– О да! – воскликнула ее юная собеседница, – мы с матушкой отправляемся в Лондон, представляете? Я проведу сезон у миссис Хемпсворт! Она говорит, что я буду иметь феноменальный успех в свете, не правда ли, матушка?  
– Да, дорогая, миссис Хемпсворт всегда была необычайно добра к тебе.

Последовавшая перемена блюд дала мисс Хейл необходимое время для осознания столь необычной новости, потому после небольшой паузы беседа возобновилась.  
– Право слово, я не могла помыслить, миссис Торнтон, что вы решитесь на такую длительную разлуку с мистером Торнтоном, – сдержанно произнесла мисс Хейл, – ведь вы так привязаны друг к другу.  
– Вам совершенно не о чем беспокоится, моя дорогая, – миссис Торнтон снисходительно улыбнулась, – уверяю вас, сия разлука не продлится и двух недель.  
– Мистер Торнтон завтра поутру отбывает в Киллинч-холл, мисс Хейл. Вместе со мною, – мягко произнес капитан Уэнтворт, не сводя с гостьи холодных, как северное море, глаз, – миссис Торнтон присоединится к нам уже в моем поместье.

Было заметно, что это известие неприятно поразило мисс Хейл. Голос ее, когда она заговорила, прозвучал чуть резче, чем допускали молодой леди приличия. Особенно, если эта леди была из семьи с более чем скромным достатком и положением в обществе.  
– Вот как? Должно быть, событие чрезвычайной важности вынуждает вас столь поспешно пустится в обратный путь, капитан Уэнтворт, ведь вы прибыли к нам в Милтон, помнится, лишь несколько дней тому назад.  
Мисс Торнтон удивленно вскинула тонкие брови:  
– Я, право же, не могла помыслить, что вы насколько хорошо осведомлены о гостях моего брата, мисс Хейл.  
– Я был представлен мистеру и мисс Хейл незадолго до того, как ступил на порог вашего гостеприимного дома, мисс Торнтон, – пояснил сэр Фредерик, – но едва ли у нас было время завязать подобающее знакомство, только обменяться, быть может, дюжиной слов.  
– Мне помнится, вы весьма спешили завершить ваше путешествие.  
– Я спешил принять приглашение мистера Торнтона, мисс Хейл. Не могу помыслить, что кто-либо, окажись он на моем месте, мог поступить иным образом.  
Тон капитана Уэнтворта был ровным, слова, казалось, не несли никакого иного смысла, кроме того, что он туда вкладывал, но мисс Хейл почувствовала, как к щекам ее приливает предательский румянец. Она вдруг с мучительной ясностью осознала, как недостойно, должно быть, выглядит ее поступок в глазах этого гордого, холодного человека: прийти в дом джентльмена, которого она с таким презрением отвергла, вновь ища встречи с ним. Мисс Хейл пристыжено замолчала, опустив глаза.  
– Меж тем, причиной, вынуждающей нас торопиться с отъездом, служит событие весьма радостное, мисс Хейл, – произнесла миссис Торнтон, возвращая разговор в более спокойное русло. – Сэр Фредерик оказал мне и моему сыну честь, попросив стать крестными родителями его очаровательных близнецов.  
– А миссис Торнтон и мистер Торнтон оказали честь мне, приняв сие предложение, – улыбнулся капитан Уэнтворт, поднимая бокал в честь хозяйки дома.  
– Отрадно слышать, что Господь благословил вас дважды, капитан Уэнтворт: детьми и согласием крестных родителей. Разумеется, ради исполнения сего священного таинства стоит покинуть Милтон на несколько недель.

Сэр Фредерик приподнял бровь и, отставив бокал, промокнул губы салфеткой.  
– Я не думаю, мисс Хейл, что речь идет о нескольких неделях. Скорее, нескольких месяцах. Летом воды в Бате посещает самое изысканное общество. Думаю, и миссис, и мисс Торнтон захотят посетить эти воистину живописные места. А осенью с парками Киллинч-холла не сравнится по красоте ни одно место в мире! Позвольте моряку, повидавшему самые экзотические уголки света, вас в том уверить. Что же касается Рождества, то я полагаю, у нас будет время для того, чтобы обсудить сей вопрос в кругу семьи, не так ли, миссис Торнтон?  
– Разумеется, мой дорогой сэр Фредерик, разумеется.

Мисс Хейл, казалось, никак не могла до конца осознать смысла прочувствованной речи капитана Уэнтворта.  
– Я, право же, не могу вообразить, что мистер Торнтон оставит свою фабрику на столь долгий срок, – произнесла она, с непритворным изумлением воззрившись на миссис Торнтон и сэра Фредерика.  
– Джон всегда так много работает, – недовольно надув губы произнесла мисс Торнтон, ни к кому особо не обращаясь. Миссис Торнтон посмотрела на дочь с легким неудовольствием, но капитан Уэнтворт, улыбнувшись, лишь покачал головой.  
– Мисс Торнтон совершенно права. Тем больше смысла видится мне в продолжительном визите в Киллинч-холл. Особенно теперь, когда все дела, связанные с финансами предприятия, которое мистер Торнтон по праву считает своим детищем, благополучно улажены.

Мисс Хейл набрала воздуху в грудь, ибо, по ее мнению, мистер Торнтон никогда бы не согласился покинуть «Мальборо», но тяжелый взгляд капитана Уэнтворта заставил ее осечься и промолчать. Остаток ужина был посвящен обсуждению тем приятных, но малозначительных: довольно ли нарядов везет с собой в Лондон мисс Торнтон, успеет ли портной миссис Хэмпсворт пошить ей новое платье для первого выхода в свет, ведь снять мерки и сделать заказ можно лишь на следующий день после приезда.  
Спустя недолгое время после того, как подали десерт и чай, дверь в столовую неслышно распахнулась. На мгновение мисс Хейл подумалось, что, возможно, это пришел мистер Торнтон, но то был лишь лакей, с поклоном доложивший капитану Уэнтворту, что карета для гостьи готова.

Мисс Торнтон, попрощавшись, ушла к себе, ссылаясь на то, что ей необходим долгий, здоровый сон перед дальней дорогой, не преминув, однако, напоследок выразить надежду на то, что мисс Хейл будет наслаждаться сезоном в Милтоне ровно так же, как она сама будет наслаждаться им в Лондоне. Сэр Фредерик подал руку миссис Торнтон и, сопровождаемые лакеем, несущим зажженную лампу, они спустились проводить мисс Хейл.  
Над Милтоном уже сгустились ранние весенние сумерки. Сигнальный гудок давно ознаменовал окончание вечерней смены, и двор фабрики был практически пуст: у разгрузочных складских площадок несколько рабочих убирали скопившийся за день мусор, да сторож ждал, дабы отпереть ворота для кареты и запереть их за ней. Все окна конторы были темны: лишь в одном сиял мягкий золотистый свет, отбрасывая легкие отсветы на грубую брусчатку. Картина дышала таким миром и отдохновением после дня тяжелого труда, что мисс Хейл поневоле вспомнила, как, всего несколько недель назад, она стояла на этом же самом крыльце перед беснующейся толпой, и вновь поразилась перемене, которую привнесло в это место появление капитана Уэнтворта с его капиталами.

Миссис Торнтон еще раз выразила пожелания скорейшего выздоровления для миссис Хейл. Капитан Уэнтворт попрощался коротко и сдержано. Они остались стоять на крыльце, а мисс Хейл спустилась к ожидающей ее карете, где лакей, освещавший ей путь, открыл дверцу и помог забраться внутрь. Кучер цокнул языком, понукая гнедую пару, карета плавно качнулась на рессорах, и мисс Хейл вдруг со всей ясностью осознала, что, вероятно, еще очень долго не вернется в этот дом и не увидит никого из Торнтонов. «Месяцы», – сказал капитан Уэнтворт, но вспоминая сейчас тон, коим он произносил эти слова, она могла бы поклясться на Священном Писании, что слышалось в нем: «годы».

Мисс Хейл торопливо отдернула бархатные занавеси и выглянула в окошко. Экипаж остановился у ворот, ожидая, пока сторож отодвинет тяжелые засовы и распахнет массивные створки. Фигуры миссис Торнтон и сэра Фредерика были отчетливо видны в мягком свете, лившемся из распахнутых дверей дома. Мисс Хейл увидела, как лицо сэра Фредерика внезапно озарилось улыбкой. Он наклонился к миссис Торнтон, сказал ей что-то, что мисс Хейл не расслышала за ворчанием кучера «да поживее же, малый, не задерживай!», и торопливо сбежал по ступенькам крыльца. Она приникла ближе к окошку, дабы увидеть то, что вызвало такую искреннюю радость на лице столь холодно и надменно обходившегося с ней джентльмена, и даже не заметила, как побелели костяшки ее пальцев, судорожно стиснувшие тяжелый бархат занавесей.

Навстречу сэру Фредерику от здания конторы шел мистер Торнтон. Он был одет в строгий черный сюртук лучшего покроя, вот только шейный платок уже был ослаблен и распахнут ворот сорочки. Держался он с его неизменной гордой статью, а в линии чуть опушенных плеч читалось лишь усталость и глубокое удовольствие от хорошо сделанной работы, а не то тревожное напряжение, которое было столь свойственно ему в период, когда Милтон был охвачен забастовкой. Но более всего мисс Хейл поразило, что мистер Торнтон улыбался, и такой улыбки – ясной, теплой, разом преобразившей его обычно строгое лицо – мисс Хейл не видела у него никогда.

В руках он держал несколько тяжелых книг, должно быть из тех, которые она заметила давным-давно, когда, почти сразу после того, как состоялся их переезд в Милтон, оказалась в конторе фабрики «Мальборо». Улыбаясь, мистер Торнтон позволил сэру Фредерику забрать часть своей ноши. Джентльмены направились к крыльцу, негромко переговариваясь: сэр Фредерик о чем-то спрашивал с искренней живостью в голосе, кою мисс Хейл хоть и не могла расслышать из кареты, но с легкостью читала в столь подвижных сейчас чертах его лица; а мистер Торнтон отвечал, верно, с той же обстоятельной ясностью изложения, которая была знакома ей по урокам его с мистером Хейлом, на которых она присутствовала. Вот только взгляд мистера Торнтона при этом был прикован ни к ней, ни к томику Платона, как это бывало в их маленькой гостиной на Кэньют-стрит. Мистер Торнтон не сводил глаз с сэра Фредерика, и мягкая улыбка сияла в его глазах, с каждым разом все ярче освещая лицо при каждом случайном касании плеч с капитаном.

Мисс Хейл смотрела, как джентльмены поднялись на крыльцо, как мистер Торнтон наклонился поцеловать мать, как миссис Торнтон – суровая, словно высеченная из камня миссис Торнтон! – мягко рассмеялась, подбирая юбки, чтобы вернуться в дом; и думала: «Оглянись! Оглянись на меня!» На миг ей показалось, что мистер Торнтон услышал её мольбу, но нет, он лишь ближе склонился к рассказывающему что-то капитану Уэнтворту, и через мгновение, рассмеявшись вместе с ним, переступил порог дома.  
Двери за ними закрылись, погружая двор во мрак подступающей ночи.  
Карета выехала со двора.  
Мисс Маргарет Хейл ехала домой одна.

Глава VI

 

Мягкое покачивание экипажа, катившего по накатанной сельской дороге графства Сомерсет, убаюкивало, словно плавная килевая качка, но Морфей напрасно призывал капитана Уэнтворта в свои объятия. Он сидел, откинувшись на мягкую спинку, устроив длинные ноги в высоких дорожных сапогах на противоположном сидении, и с мягкой улыбкой смотрел на мистера Торнтона.

При всех неизбежных тяготах дальнего путешествия отъезд из Милтона сказался на хозяине фабрики «Мальборо» самым благоприятным образом. Он с искренним интересом расспрашивал о местах, по коим пролегал их путь, и, хотя сэр Фредерик не всегда был в состоянии удовлетворить его любопытство, живость новых впечатлений постепенно стирала с лица мистера Торнтона тени переживаний и тревог, выпавших на его долю. И лишь в последний день, который предстояло им провести в пути, усталость иного рода: каковая наступает от пресыщения новизной открывающихся ландшафтов, чередой сменяющихся гостиниц, и монотонного покачивания экипажа на рессорах, смежила веки мистера Торнтона незадолго после полудня. Блуждая в царстве Морфея, мистер Торнтон в скором времени склонился головой к плечу сэра Фредерика, и верно, сочтя сие ложе как нельзя более подходящим, вот уже несколько часов кряду не шевелился — лишь изредка с губ его срывались едва различимые вздохи.  
Говоря по чести, капитан Уэнтворт был бы уже не прочь переменить позу, но тревожить сон мистера Торнтона — Джона, мысленно напомнил себе капитан, чувствуя, как его губы сами собой складываются в улыбку — ему не хотелось. Сама мысль о том, что ему вновь дозволили произносить это имя — после стольких лет, когда он едва осмеливался шептать его губами, оставаясь наедине с собой в минуты глубочайшего отчаяния, и с горечью сознавая, что у него нет права даже на такую малость — преисполняла сердце капитана Уэнтворта невыразимой радостью.

Меж тем, их путешествие подходило к концу. От Киллинч-холла карету отделяло не более трех миль и взгляд сэра Фредерика то и дело выхватывал из проплывающего за окном ландшафта знакомые приметы. Вот раскидистый вяз, за которым начиналась узкая тропка, ведущая в сторону Апперкросса, вот мостик, перекинутый через канаву, гордо именуемую обитателями всех окрестных поместий «Дальним ручьем», вот спрятавшаяся среди буйно разросшегося орешника изгородь. Когда сэру Фредерику случалось пользоваться этой дорогой — во время уединенных конных прогулок или выездов покойной ныне супруги — взгляд его, бывало, равнодушно скользил и по вязам, и изгороди, не находя их хоть сколько-нибудь достойными внимания. Но в присутствии мистера Торнтона доселе пустые формы дорожных вех преисполнились долженствующего им смысла, и впервые сердце капитана Уэнтворта отозвалось радостным трепетом на обещание скорой встречи с покинутым столь давно — и столь недавно — домом.

С губ мистера Торнтона сорвался глубокий вздох, легкая дрожь прошла по расслабленному телу — сон неохотно отпускал прекрасного возлюбленного из своих невесомых объятий. Мистер Торнтон пошевелился, приподнимая голову, и сэр Фредерик поспешил сеть ровнее, дабы восстановить между ними более приличествующее узам дружбы расстояние и ничем не смутить своего спутника.  
— Прошу меня простить, сэр Фредерик, — вымолвил мягким, с легкой хрипотцой после сна голосом мистер Торнтон. Капитан Уэнтворт покачал головой:  
— Пустое. Путь был далек и вы устали.  
Губ мистера Торнтона коснулась легкая улыбка, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, из приоткрытого окошка в передней части кареты раздался довольный  
— Киллинч-холл, капитан Уэнтворт, сэр! Прибыли домой, сэр…  
Сэр Фредерик раздернул занавеси на окнах экипажа и услышал за своей спиной преисполненный искреннего изумления вздох мистера Торнтона.

С небольшого пригорка, на который уставшая за столько дней пути гнедая пара поднялась уже ощутимо тяжело, открывался вид, достойный быть запечатленным кистью подлинного мастера.  
Апрель сего года заканчивался удивительно погожими днями. Солнце неспешно клонилось к закату и обласканные его лучами господский дом и хозяйственные постройки, сложенные из обычного в здешних краях серого камня, казались изваянными из розового каррарского мрамора. Закатные лучи удивительно яркими огнями вспыхивали в стеклах высоких окон, путались в густой листве орешника и буков, в изобилии произраставших в саду поместья, разноцветными искрами танцевали в струях расположенного в центре парка фонтана, заметного даже с такого расстояния. Причудливые косые тени лежали на изумрудной траве широкого газона перед главным подъездом.

Сэр Фредерик покачал головой и не сдержал негромкого смеха: от его по-флотски острого взгляда не укрылось, какая суета поднялась в поместье при виде экипажа хозяина. Он обернулся, дабы пригласить мистера Торнтона разделить свое веселье, и замер. Мистер Торнтон смотрел на него — на него, не на идиллическую пастораль, коею являл собой Киллинч-холл в великолепии этого предзакатного часа — так, словно взору его представал вид знакомый, но в тоже время ранее не виденный, и взгляд этот был исполнен нежности, смягчавшей резкие черты его лица. Несколько долгих мгновений сэр Фредерик не осмеливался сделать вдох, а потом мистер Торнтон опустил взгляд, и губ его коснулась тихая улыбка.

— Добро пожаловать в Киллинч-холл, мистер Торнтон, — негромко произнес сэр Фредерик, и, подчиняясь неведомой силе, направлявшей его изнутри, протянул руку. По лицу мистера Торнтона скользнула тень, настолько мимолетная, что невозможно было судить — сомнение это или же растерянность от застигшего его врасплох в той же мере, как и самого сэра Фредерика жеста. А потом его пальцы легли в крепкую ладонь хозяина Киллинч-холла, и если рукопожатие сие длилось немногим дольше, чем того требовали приличия или располагал момент, то ни один из джентльменов не упомянул об этом.

Возвращение сэра Фредерика вызвало непременную в подобных случаях суматоху: пусть весьма радостного свойства, но необычайно утомительную для тех, кто, преодолев долгие лиги пути, вожделеет лишь горячей воды, дабы смыть дорожную пыль, ужина и приготовленной постели. Но совместными усилиями дворецкого и экономки порядок был наведен, багаж должным образом разобран, а гостя Киллинч-холла со всем возможным почетом и удобствами разместили в гостевых комнатах хозяйского крыла. По случайному стечению обстоятельств гостевые апартаменты для почетных гостей находилась напротив комнат, занимаемых непосредственно хозяином поместья.  
После чего сэр Фредерик, распорядившись подавать ужин в малой столовой, проследовал в свои комнаты, где слуги со всей доступной им поспешностью заканчивали приготовления для принятия столь любимой хозяином горячей ванны.  
Затворив за собой дверь спальни, которую он очень недолгое время делил с Энн, и которая ныне безраздельно принадлежала ему одному, сэр Фредерик испустил долгий вздох. Путешествие, без всякого сомнения, утомило его, но то была не столько усталость тела, закаленного долгими морскими переходами и иными тяготами, неизбежно сопровождавшими службу на Королевском флоте, и даже спустя два года после отставки, ни в коей мере не утратившего физической крепости и выносливости. То — признался себе капитан Уэнтворт, чувствуя, как на щеки ложится предательский румянец, — было телесное томление совсем иного рода. Близость мистера Торнтона в Милтоне, где они постоянно находились в присутствии других людей: миссис и мисс Торнтон, управляющего, слуг, рабочих, не волновала его тело так, как эти долгие, неторопливые дни, проведенные в пути. Постоянно рядом: в одной карете, в соседних номерах гостиниц; в постоянной близи, когда руки и плечи то и дело невзначай соприкасаются, когда порой всей кожей ощущается теплое, влажное дыхание мистера Торнтона, когда…

Капитан Уэнтворт, усилием воли уняв постыдную дрожь в пальцах, развязал душивший его узел шейного платка, снял пропыленный сюртук и, вопреки обыкновению, небрежно бросил его на ручку кресла. Дверь в ванную комнату была приоткрыта, оттуда тонкими клубами вырывался пар и заглянув внутрь, хозяин Киллинч-холла убедился, что для принятия ванны все вполне готово: шторы на узком окне опущены, туалетные принадлежности в должном порядке разложены на столике, тяжелый халат и несколько чистых простыней аккуратной стопкой сложены на пуфе ровно так, дабы одновременно и быть под рукой, и не быть обрызгаными по неосторожности. Поверхность воды в большой, медной, сидячей ванне исходила паром и, стянув с усталых ног высокие дорожные сапоги и скинув брюки с исподним, сэр Фредерик с наслаждением погрузился в горячую воду.

Несколько мгновений он наслаждался ощущением согревающего его тело тепла: все долгие годы службы на флоте именно этого ему больше всего недоставало. Потому, выйдя в отставку, сэр Фредерик старался потакать данной маленькой слабости при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Он протянул руку за мылом, откинул голову на бортик и привычно поморщился, когда его широкие плечи и спина задели обжигающие даже сквозь постеленные простыни края ванны. Закрыв глаза, он неторопливо скользил ладонями по телу, смывая дорожную пыль и пот, и перед его смеженными веками вновь возник образ мистера Торнтона — Джона — уютно устроившего голову у него на плече, прижавшегося к сэру Фредерику теплым боком. Рот его с красиво очерченными узкими губами был трогательно приоткрыт, длинные ресницы бросали легкие тени на ровную бледную кожу, еле заметная складочка залегала меж изящных бровей. Сэр Фредерик прикусил нижнюю губу и оставил тщетные попытки совладать с томлением плоти. Он опустился чуть пониже в горячую воду, сильнее развел колени и накрыл ладонью свое мужское начало, настоятельно требовавшее его безраздельного внимания.

Знакомое капитану чувство приятной неги разлилось по чреслам, когда пальцы охватили твердую горячую плоть, сжали ее, как сжали бы рукоять клинка: крепко, чтобы при встречном ударе его не выбили из руки, но нежно, чтобы пальцы не ослабели от напряжения в разгар битвы. Ладонь сэра Фредерика пришла в движение. Лаская и примериваясь, будто привыкая к рукояти новой шпаги в оружейной у знакомого мастера — она двигалась вверх, к чувствительному навершию, и вниз, туда, где крепость мужского естества переходила в мягкость более деликатных частей тела. Каждое прикосновение стремительно нарастающим жаром отдавалось в его расслабленном теле, все ближе и ближе подводя к той блистательной грани, не срываясь балансировать на пике которой с каждым новым движением пальцев становилось все менее возможным.  
Все тело его напряглось, выгнулось, замерев на самом острие, на самом кончике лезвия и внезапно сэр Фредерик осознал, что в этот самый миг, всего в нескольких футах, в нескольких шагах от него, ванну принимает и мистер Торнтон. И горячая вода также ласкает его уставшие мышцы, пальцы его также неторопливо омывают дорожную пыль, голова его также покоится на бортике медной ванной и на длинных мокрых ресницах слезами трепещут капли воды…  
— Джон! — простонал сэр Фредерик, изливаясь в покрытую хлопьями пены воду, — Джон…

Стол в малой столовой был самым тщательным образом сервирован к ужину на двоих: мягкий свет многочисленных свечей в изящных канделябрах бросал отблески на начищенное серебро, рассеивался в гранях хрустальных бокалов. Но подавать блюда слуги не торопились. Капитан Уэнтворт, заложив руки за спину, недвижимым силуэтом возвышался на фоне темного окна, и, сам того не замечая, комкал в кулаке накрахмаленную салфетку с вышитыми инициалами. Гость его к урочному часу в столовую не явился и на деликатный стук горничных в дверь его комнаты не отзывался. Слуги, не осмеливаясь даже перешептываться, молчаливыми тенями замерли в коридоре.  
Когда большие напольные часы пробили девять, капитан Уэнтворт развернулся на каблуках, жестом велел убирать со стола и, не глядя, бросив на отодвинутое кресло мятую салфетку, в сопровождении одного из лакеев, освещавшего хозяину путь лампой, отправился к себе.

Сердце капитана тяжело билось в груди, будто бы стиснутое чьей-то безжалостной рукой. Эти мучительные объятия сжимались все крепче и крепче, мешали дышать, заполняя невыносимой болью все его существо. Сэр Фредерик перебирал в памяти каждое свое слово, каждый взгляд и жест с момента, когда лакей распахнул дверцу остановившегося у парадного подъезда экипажа, гадая, не мог ли он неосторожно нанести мистеру Торнтону какую-либо обиду, и не находил решительно ничего, что могло бы побудить того отказаться спуститься к ужину.  
Желая предаться снедающей его тревоге в уединении, которое не нарушила бы ни единая живая душа, сэр Фредерик, едва достигнув коридора, ведущего к его опочивальне, забрал лампу и отпустил безмолвного слугу. Однако, едва коснувшись массивной бронзовой ручки на двери своей комнаты, он застыл, ибо новая мысль посетила его. Быть может, мистеру Торнтону не здоровится, быть может, его свалил какой-нибудь ужасный недуг, подобный тем, что выкашивал целые деревни в Ост-Индии?  
Нет.

Долг сэра Фредерика, как друга мистера Торнтона и как хозяина Киллинч-холла, состоял в том, чтобы убедиться, что с гостем его все благополучно. С этой мыслью сэр Фредерик пересек коридор и осторожно постучал в дверь гостевой спальни.  
— Мистер Торнтон? — негромко позвал он, и, когда через минуту никакого ответа не последовало: — Джон?  
Ответа не последовало и на сей раз, и после секундного колебания, сказав себе, что он лишь убедится в благополучии мистера Торнтона, сэр Фредерик повернул ручку и открыл дверь.  
Комната была погружена во мрак, и сэр Фредерик торопливо прикрутил фитиль, притушив яркий свет лампы. В освещенный круг попал край широкой кровати, а затем, когда сэр Фредерик шагнул внутрь, и вся постель целиком. Мистер Торнтон крепко спал спокойным сном утомленного человека, завернувшись в одеяло почти целиком, лишь левая рука его ладонью вниз чуть свисала с края.

Рассудок сэра Фредерика твердил ему: вполне очевидно, что с мистером Торнтоном все обстоит вполне благополучно, поэтому следует уйти к себе. Но сердце — сердце его, подобно рвущейся на север стрелке компаса, тянуло капитана вперед. Он сделал шаг. Затем еще один, и еще, коря себя за безрассудную неосмотрительность, и в тоже время влекомый томительной неодолимой жаждой быть подле предмета своего обожания. Приблизившись к кровати вплотную, сэр Фредерик опустился на одно колено. Длинные изящные пальцы в приглушенном свете лампы, казалось, сияли изнутри, изгиб кисти, утерявший с годами мальчишескую хрупкость, приобрел классически сдержанную мужскую красоту.  
— О, Джон… — одними губами произнес сэр Фредерик, касаясь кисти легчайшим из поцелуев.  
— Фред… — голос мистера Торнтона был неразличимо тих, но для капитана он прозвучал подобно грому пушечного выстрела на оружейной палубе. Он поднял взгляд, одновременно и страшась, и надеясь встреть взгляд мистера Торнтона, но тот по-прежнему пребывал в объятиях Морфея. Капитан поднялся, усилием воли успокаивая бешено колотящееся в груди сердце, и осторожно отступил назад, прикрывая рукой лампу.

Тихое:  
— Дома… — застигло его уже у самой двери. Сэр Фредерик еще минуту постоял, глядя, как мистер Торнтон с еле слышным довольным вздохом повернулся на другой бок, глубже зарываясь в теплое одеяло, и прошептав:  
— Теперь вы дома, Джон, — аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

Глава VII

 

Вызванная возвращением капитана Уэнтворта суматоха улеглась и жизнь в Киллинч-холле вернулась к прежнему неторопливому укладу, хотя присутствие мистера Торнтона привнесло в нее тот род приятности, какой не был ей свойственен в пору, когда еще жива была леди Уэнтворт.  
Супруга сэра Фредерика, обладая нравом кротким и манерами скромными, всю жизнь провела в тени властного родителя, подчиняясь его воле, и позднее по всяческим меркам замужество ни малой толики решительности и самостоятельности в характер ее, увы, не привнесло. Ставши хозяйкою Киллинч-холла, в коем провела она всю свою жизнь, леди Уэнтворт всецело посвятила себя поддержанию поместья в неукоснительном порядке, оставив его внутреннее и внешнее убранство без всяческих перемен. Мебель, картины, зеркала, столовое серебро, кухонная утварь, перины, портьеры, фарфоровые безделушки несли отпечаток аристократически утонченного вкуса, но отличались той тяжеловесной роскошью, к коей питал неодолимую слабость ее родитель, но не она сама. Во время недолгого супружества глаз находил еще свидетельства тому, что в поместье была хозяйка: оставленная на спинке кушетки кисейная шаль, томик романтического содержания у изголовья кровати, букетики полевых цветов, принесенные с уединенной прогулки по лугам и украшенные лентами. Сейчас же усилия экономки и маленькой армии горничных, содержащих анфилады комнат в почти по-флотски безупречном порядке, поневоле стерли малейшее о ней напоминание.

Впрочем, леди Уэнтворт все же оставила после себя вещественный и значимый след. И след сей был всячески лелеем, оберегаем, окружен многочисленными няньками и мамками и преподнесен сэру Фредерику в ворохе кружевных чепцов, рубашечек, пеленок и одеял, украшенных изящными вензелями, на следующее же утро по приезду, едва только джентльмены спустились к завтраку.  
Сказать по чести, для сэра Фредерика вопрос обзаведения потомством был вперед всего продиктован прагматичными доводами рассудка, нежели велением любящего сердца. «Свет, мой мальчик, склонен закрывать глаза на многое, — писала миссис Торнтон, в одном из писем, адресованных ему вскоре после того, как он с немалым капиталом и еще большим почетом покинул королевский флот. — Чем весомее твое состояние, чем более прочно положение, тем снисходительнее взгляд общества, но, рано или поздно, свет вопросит о наследниках, и если таковых не будет, то взгляд из снисходительного станет пристальным, из пристального — жалящим. Не такого мнения должно придерживаться общество о моем Джоне, на его долю пересудов, волею моего покойного супруга, выпало уже вполне достаточно».

Капитан Уэнтворт тщательно обдумал обращенные к нему слова миссис Торнтон, внимательно оглядел дам круга, в коем вращался, и принял решение. Как показало время, решение было крайне удачное. Собственно, плод своих усилий — наследников — он видел мельком: настойчиво кричащих, тщательно укутанных в пеленки новорожденных быстро унесли, когда стало понятно, что прометавшаяся две ночи в родовой горячке Энн ничего уже сделать для них не в состоянии. После волнения и заботы иного рода всецело поглотили все его время и помыслы, и вид круглых розовых щечек, светленьких, похожих на нежнейший пух прядей, выглядывающих из-под кружевных чепцов, и крошечных ручонок поверг его в полное изумление и лишь голос мистера Торнтона привел его обратно в чувство:  
— Если позволите, сэр Фредерик, я наблюдаю поистине поразительное фамильное сходство.

Обе кормилицы, на полных руках которых и нашли свое пристанища чада, истово закивали, а выстроившиеся на полшага позади четыре няньки заговорили разом, наперебой перечисляя черты, кои, по их мнению, чада унаследовали от благородного родителя — причем, насколько мог судить капитан Уэнтворт, ни одна из них не повторялась. Сэр Фредерик отложил тост, который по старой флотской привычке машинально обстукивал о край блюдца, и поднялся с кресла, пожелав посмотреть на «поразительное фамильное сходство» поближе. Однако одна из кормилиц, неверно истолковав его жест, поспешила вложить укутанный пеленками сверток ему в руки. Капитан Уэнтворт впервые в жизни застыл на месте, не решаясь даже пошевелится, ибо чадо казалось столь невесомо-хрупким, что он поневоле опасался малейшим неосторожным движением нанести ему непоправимый вред.

Младенец, ощутив касания, не столь неласковые, сколь обращению с чадами неприученные, заворочался, издал полный недовольства вопль и через мгновение был уже с причитаниями извлечен из рук отца кормилицей. Под многоголосый лепет и убаюкивания чада и домочадцы стремительно удалились, оставив сэра Фредерика в совершеннейшей растерянности изучать мокрый и дурно пахнущий рукав сюртука и манжет рубашки.  
— Право же, сэр Фредерик, теперь я в полной мере могу судить, что и характер дитя, вне всяких сомнений, унаследовало от вас, — негромко прокомментировал мистер Торнтон, намазывая хрустящий гренок маслом. — Помнится, в Итоне вы и не такие штуки проделывали… — он сделал небольшую паузу, словно бы припомнив некий эпизод, и голосом в значительной мере более мягким, добавил, — с теми, кто того, безусловно, заслуживал.

Слуги, молчаливыми тенями ожидавшие от джентльменов указаний, казалось вовсе сделались подобны каменным изваяниям, ибо в поместье было широко известно, что сэра Фредерика упоминание о годах, проведенных в Итоне, приводило в расположение духа в высшей степени меланхоличное. С тем большим изумлением прислушивались, казалось, даже стены Киллинч-холла к раскатистому смеху своего хозяина, направившегося в комнаты, дабы привести себя в вид более подобающий джентльмену.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям упоминание об итонских проказах изгладило из памяти обоих джентльменов налет горечи и сожалений, с коими неразрывно были связаны их воспоминания о пребывании в сем учебном заведении. И, наравне с завесой тени, омрачавшей память, подобно утреннему туману в ясных лучах поднимающегося светила истаяла и легкая формальность, присутствовавшая меж ними от того, что, проведя в разлуке столькие годы и встретившись вновь, поневоле принуждены были они узнавать друг друга заново. Прошедшее время и испытания, выпавшие каждому, не могли не оставить свой след на нравах их и характерах, смягчив одни черты и закалив другие. Так, сэр Фредерик, претерпев во время службы на «Стремительном» множество невзгод и лишений, ныне превыше многих благ ставил комфорт, коим стремился окружать себя, слуг своих и домочадцев. Мистер же Торнтон, с младенчества живший в достатке, после несчастия, в единый миг сделавшего пятнадцатилетнего юношу главой семьи и обременившего его непосильными долгами, приобрел привычку к спартанским условиям и большой беды в неудобствах тела, лишенного тепла, мягкой постели, а, случалось, что и хлеба насущного, если дело касалось его лишь одного, не видел. И сия его склонность, будучи безошибочно подмечена сэром Фредериком, вызывала у оного все большее стремление окружить своего гостя всяческими удобствами и сделать его пребывание в Киллинч-холле как можно более приятным. Кабинет хозяина поместья был предоставлен в полное и безраздельное распоряжение мистера Торнтона, ибо деловая переписка с Милтоном была открыта на следующий же день после прибытия джентльменов в Киллинч. На кухню отдан был строжайший приказ подавать к столу лишь самые изысканные блюда. В комнатах, памятуя о прохладе поздних весенних вечеров и зябкости подернутых туманом рассветов, хорошо топили. Казалось, не сыскать было той малости, коей не коснулась бы мысль капитана Уэнтворта в стремлении окружить гостя неустанной заботой и выказать ему тем самым глубокое свое расположение.

Проводимые в приятности дни неторопливо сменяли друг друга. Хозяин Киллинч-холла, и ранее питавший склонность к продолжительным уединенным прогулкам по паркам и садам поместья, находил теперь в сем своем обыкновении радость тем большую, что гость его с неизменною охотою к нему присоединялся. И часто можно было видеть их вдвоем увлеченными оживленною беседою, ничего вокруг не замечающими и поглощенными лишь предметом своих бесед и друг другом.  
Незаметно миновала пора обильных утренних рос и дождей и полевые дороги сделались вполне пригодны для прогулок верхом. Сэр Фредерик и мистер Торнтон взяли за привычку надолго уезжать из поместья, устраивая неторопливые пикники на свежем воздухе в тени раскидистых дубов и вязов, благо угодья Киллинч-холла всячески располагали к подобному времяпрепровождению. Лежа на расстеленных пледах под сенью раскидистых крон они наблюдали, как солнечные блики играют на прихваченных из поместья полированных круглых боках фляжек с вином и краях тарелок с остатками снеди, слушали шелест трепещущей под порывами ласкового ветра листвы. Капитан Уэнтворт со всей искренностью молодого сердца почитал, что в эти мгновения счастливее его человека во всем свете не сыщется.

Сердце его ни в коей мере не перестало томиться глубоким чувством, но постоянная близость и неизменное дружеское участие мистера Торнтона к любым начинаемым капитаном делам и к затрагиваемым им темам смягчали боль душевного страдания. Что же до терзаний плоти, томившейся от жажды иного рода, то капитан приучил себя довольствоваться малым: соприкосновениями плеч по время вечерних прогулок по парку, касанием пальцев, передающих друг другу либо фляжку во время их маленьких пикников, либо книгу вечером в гостиной у камина. Подобные касания, сколь бы невесомыми и мимолетными они ни были, заставляли его сердце сладко замирать в груди и биться с удвоенной силой, посылая по телу волну удушающего жара, но, не желая ни смутить своего гостя, ни вызвать его неудовольствие, капитан Уэнтворт не позволял себе ни единого взгляда, способного выдать чувства, переполнявшие все его естество.  
Совершенно разморенный послеполуденной жарой, сытным ленчем на свежем воздухе и сладким старым вином из погребов Киллинч-холла, сэр Фредерик испустил долгий вздох, приподнялся на локте, дабы удостовериться, что лошади стреножены надежно, и опустился обратно на плед. Мерное дыхание спящего мистера Торнтона убаюкивало. Шелест листвы над головой и жужжание вьющихся над луговыми цветами насекомых сливались в единый монотонный гул. «Четверть часа, — сказал себе сэр Фредерик, как, бывало, говорил во время службы на «Стремительном», когда от усталости переставал различать румбы на картушке компаса, — всего четверть часа», смежил веки и тотчас провалился в сон.

Ему казалось, что объятия Морфея едва успели сомкнуться, одарив его видением столь желанным, исполненным такой неодолимой притягательности и томной чувственности, как его уже пытались добудиться, дабы поведать, что за время отдохновения, которое он дал своим уставшим глазам, на «Стремительный» налетел шквал, кои нередки близ экватора, и окунул его обожаемый фрегат по бимсы, едва не смыв с бака старину Д*** и не оставив на снастях ни единого клочка парусины. Нет, покидать мир сладострастных грез сэр Фредерик не испытывал никакого желания, хотя голос, призывающий его вернуться в мир в живых, звучал все с большею настойчивостью.  
— Сэр Фредерик?  
Капитан с досадой отмахнулся, невольно нахмурившись и пытаясь припомнить, давал ли корабельному стюарду дозволение обращаться к себе не по флотскому званию…  
— Фредерик?  
…а тем паче по имени…

— Проснитесь, Фред, — голос, который он различил бы среди сотен других, прозвучал совсем близко, сильные пальцы сжали его руку жестом хоть и мимолетным, но преисполненным нежности, — проснитесь, друг мой, пора возвращаться...  
Хозяин Киллинч-холла открыл глаза и замер: дабы добудиться его, мистер Торнтон склонился совсем низко, и сейчас капитан без труда различал легкую складочку меж его бровей, бьющуюся на горле в распахнутом вороте сорочки жилку, каждый волосок в падающей на лоб непокорной прядке. Он осторожно протянул руку — лица мистера Торнтона не коснулась даже тень неудовольствия, напротив, он, казалось, склонился еще ниже, так, что капитан ощутил на своих губах его влажное, неровное дыхание и увидел, как зрачки его, расширяясь, затопили светлую радужку, — и вынул из волос застрявшую травинку.

— Который час?  
Мистер Торнтон на мгновение закрыл глаза, а потом поспешно выпрямился, и, отвернувшись, достал из кармана жилетки часы.  
— Четверть шестого, сэр Фредерик, — в голосе его слышалась легкая хрипотца, а на высоких скулах алою зарей вспыхнул внезапный румянец.  
— В таком случае вы совершенно правы, друг мой. Нам действительно пора возвращаться.

Джентльмены неспешно собрались — мистер Торнтон казался полностью поглощенным своими мыслями — и двинулись в обратный путь по заливным лугам, вольготно раскинувшимся меж тенистых рощ, купающихся в мягком свете едва начавшего клониться к закату солнца. От напитавшейся за долгий день теплом земли волнами исходил жар, в спину припекало — джентльмены давно сняли сюртуки, оставшись в одних сорочках. Сэр Фредерик чуть придержал Султана — своего гнедого жеребца — дабы украдкой усладить взор: мистер Торнтон плавно покачивался в седле, плотно обхватив бока коня коленями, и вид его широких плеч, гордых линий прямой спины и крепких бедер, доставлял капитану неудобство весьма деликатного свойства.

Мистер Торнтон, меж тем, ехал, ослабив поводья, не оглядываясь и не догадываясь о том, какие муки претерпевает из-за него капитан Уэнтворт. Он был столь поглощен своими мыслями, что когда из высокой травы, громко хлопая крыльями и крича, взметнулась какая-то пичуга, не успел натянуть поводья. Напуганная лошадь встала на дыбы. Капитан Уэнтворт, пришпорив жеребца, успел ухватить своего гостя за неловко вскинутую руку, но пальцы выскользнули, рукав сорочки треснул и порвался. Хоть неизбежное в подобном случае падение удалось в значительной мере смягчить, удар о землю на миг вышиб из мистера Торнтона дух. А бедное сердце капитана Уэнтворта, видя предмет своего душевного томления распростертым на земле, недвижимым, с залитыми смертельною бледностью чертами, и вовсе едва не остановилось — ни разу за всю жизнь не выпадало ему столь сурового испытания.

Сэр Фредерик спешился, чувствуя себя будто в тумане. Все его существо требовало как можно скорее убедиться в том, что мистер Торнтон жив и только лишь потерял сознание вследствие удара, но годы, отданные флоту, оттягивали неизбежный миг, стремясь как можно более продлить блаженное неведение, в случае, если мистера Торнтона уже... Капитан Уэнтворт встряхнул головой, негодуя на себя за то, что поддался мимолетной слабости, и опустился на колени подле мистера Торнтона. В сей же миг, словно вознаграждая его за смелость, взгляд тотчас отметил и биение жилки на виске, и вздох, слетевший с приоткрытых губ, и румянец, возвращавшийся на щеки столь поспешно, словно стыдился он тех мгновений сердечной тревоги, которые причинил капитану, покинув лицо мистера Торнтона.  
Мистер Торнтон вздохнул и открыл глаза.

— Не шевелитесь, — проговорил сэр Фредерик голосом, не допускающим возражений. Умелые руки его скользили по телу мистера Торнтона, не находя однако, к вящей радости обоих джентльменов, каких-либо серьезных повреждений.  
— Не беспокойтесь, сэр Фредерик, — проговорил мистер Торнтон, приподнимаясь на локтях, и садясь, когда не осталось ни малейших сомнений в том, что сколько-нибудь значительного вреда падение ему не причинило, — я, полагаю, вполне в состоянии продолжить путь, а коли так…  
Дыхание его перехватило, а из груди против воли вырвался полный муки стон, стоило ему лишь попытаться подняться на ноги. Руки капитана Уэнтворта тотчас же вернулись, утешая боль одним своим присутствием и ища причину, заставлявшую мистера Торнтона, кусая губы, прятать лицо в складках небрежно распахнутой на груди капитана сорочки. Причина сия обнаружилась довольно скоро — сведенные судорогой вследствие падения мышцы бедра мистера Торнтона болезненно пульсировали под ладонями капитана. Сам же мистер Торнтон, не решаясь даже пошевелиться и тем самым причинить себе лишнюю боль, отрывисто дышал в плечо своего друга, сжав в побелевшем кулаке его сорочку.

Средь многих истин, какие сэр Фредерик познал на флоте, была и та, что порою, дабы унять боль, требуется причинить страдание еще большее. Потому пальцы его, с силой массируя сведенные судорогой мышцы мистера Торнтона, ничуть не дрогнули, хоть сердце в полной мере отзывалось на каждый проглоченный мистером Торнтоном стон, на невольную дрожь, сотрясавшую его тело.  
— Полно, мой друг, — произнес капитан тоном мягким и успокаивающим, когда пальцы его нажали со всею силою, найдя в болезненно сведенных мышцах источник спазма. Мистер Торнтон, весь дрожа, прижался к нему сильнее, ища утешения от невыносимой боли, и хоть на слова капитана Уэнтворта ответа с его стороны не последовало, отклик его тела не ускользнул от внимательного взгляда сэра Фредерика: дыхание выравнивалось, дрожь утихла, пальцы, стискивающие сорочку, разжались.  
— Вам лучше? — вопросил хозяин Киллинч-холла, не отнимая рук больше из желания не разрывать телесный контакт, нежели из строгой врачебной необходимости. Мистер Торнтон кивнул, поднимая голову с плеча капитана: глаза его были красны, лицо чуть бледно, но тень страдания, искажавшая его лицо, уже исчезала.  
— Позволите мне помочь?

Султан, безупречно выезженный, стоял там, где сэр Фредерик его оставил. Изольда — кобылка, на коей предпочитал мистер Торнтон совершать прогулки — без седока пробежала лишь несколько футов и остановилась поодаль, кротко пощипывая траву в ожидании дальнейшей своей участи, и на голос капитана Уэнтворта отозвалась тотчас, покорно приблизившись, словно ощущая за собой вину и стремясь по мере сил ее загладить.

Вернуться в седло мистер Торнтон сумел почти без усилий, и джентльмены продолжили столь неожиданным образом прерванный путь, хотя от сэра Фредерика не ускользнуло, как время от времени болезненно кривился мистер Торнтон. По прибытии в Киллинч-холл тот не отказался от предложенной помощи и проследовал в свои комнаты, с каждым шагом все сильнее опираясь на подставленное плечо. К моменту, когда джентльмены достигли комнат, отведенных гостю хозяина дома, в лице мистера Торнтона не осталось ни кровинки, бисеринки пота выступили на челе и его тонкие, изящно очерченные губы были искусаны до крови.

— Ложитесь, — последовал от сэра Фредерика короткий совет. Он справедливо рассудил, что горячая вода при всем облегчении, какое она могла бы принести, вынудила бы мистера Торнтона претерпевать муки боли все необходимое для приготовления ванны время, — ложитесь и постарайтесь расслабиться. Я, думается мне, сумею вам помочь.

Мистер Торнтон опустился на постель, с коей капитан предусмотрительно сдернул покрывало, всецело доверившись рукам друга, снимающим с него сапоги и осторожно освобождающим от охотничьих бриджей. В комнате было тепло натоплено, но по телу мистера Торнтона прошла невольная дрожь, когда обжигающе горячие даже сквозь легкую ткань исподнего ладони капитана Уэнтворта легли на его вновь сведенное судорогой бедро. Мягкие прикосновения сильных рук, привычных покорять своей воле тридцатидвухпушечный фрегат, уняли последние болезненные спазмы довольно скоро, но ни капитан Уэнтворт не стремился отнимать рук, ни мистер Торнтон, полностью покорившейся размеренному ритму прикосновений, не выказывал ни малейшего намека на то, что желал бы разорвать столь тесный телесный контакт. Время, казалось, замерло, сузившись до неторопливых движений ладоней капитана, которые, размявши спину и плечи мистера Торнтона, вновь заскользили по его бедру: вниз, почти до самого колена, и вверх, по внутренней стороне, выше и выше, до самых границ, дозволенных приличиями и врачебной надобностью. И снова вниз, плавно минуя колено и разминая голень, в мышцах коей смутной болью таились отголоски спазма, и вновь вверх, надавливая и заставляя кровь сильнее приливать к чреслам, что вызывало в теле мистера Торнтона оклик совсем иного свойства, столь смущающий его рассудок, но столь приятный плоти. И именно ее голос с каждым новым скольжением рук капитана все более заглушал глас рассудка и все настойчивее побуждал мистера Торнтона разомкнуть уста и попросить о…

— Вы, я вижу, совсем лишились сил, мой друг, — проговорил капитан Уэнтворт, — что немудрено после тех испытаний, что вам сегодня выпали. Я вижу, что вам легче и, с вашего разрешения, оставлю вас. Отдыхайте.  
С этими словами хозяин Киллинч-холла укрыл мистера Торнтона тяжелым, теплым одеялом и ровным четким шагом, каким привык мерить палубу «Стремительного», покинул спальню гостя.

Глава VIII

 

Едва дождавшись, когда щелкнет замок и стихнут за дверью ровные шаги капитана Уэнтворта, мистер Торнтон, укрыв полыхающее румянцем лицо в изгибе одной руки, другой скользнул себе под живот. Мужское естество его воспряло, едва лишь руки капитана коснулись его сведенного судорогой бедра, и все те томительные полчаса, пока хозяин Киллинч-холла разминал ноющие мышцы, претерпевал он пытку мучительную и восхитительную одновременно. Кровь волнами приливала к чреслам, в напряженной плоти отзывался, казалось, каждый удар сердца; все его существо, затмевая глас рассудка, переполняли смутные, неясные, непонятные ему желания, кои в сей миг сделались вовсе неважны, уступив место одному — достичь пика наслаждения.  
Мистер Торнтон непослушными пальцами расстегнул исподнее, скользнул рукою внутрь и, едва коснувшись мужского естества, излился в собственные пальцы. Безмолвный стон сорвался с его приоткрытых уст. Волна блаженства, доселе ему почти неведомого, накрыла все его существо, как пенистый прибой накрывает пустынный песчаный берег в уютной бухточке близ Верхнего Лайма, что в семнадцати милях от соседнего с Киллинч-холлом поместья Апперкросс. И как волны уносят с собою в пучину обрывки водорослей и до белизны мореные деревяшки, оставляя берег сверкать девственно чистым песком, так и испытанное наслаждение, стерло из преисполненного томной негой тела мистера Торнтона память об испытанной им боли. Он вздохнул: тихо и удовлетворенно, смежил веки и погрузился в сон с мыслью, что недурно бы найти платок в ворохе снятой с него капитаном Уэнтвортом одежды, и спал крепко и без сновидений.

Открыв глаза, мистер Торнтон почувствовал себя вполне отдохнувшим, хотя спальня его погружена была во мрак, рассеиваемый лишь слабым светом лампы, да искрами, вспыхивающими в ворохе прогоревших углей в глубине камина. Стрелки на циферблате стоявших на каминной полке часов подбирались к четырем, в поместье в столь ранний час, должно быть, спали все, включая прислугу. Мистер Торнтон поднялся, переоделся в заботливо оставленный на спинке стоящего близ кровати кресла теплый домашний халат, и омыл лицо и руки прохладной водой в глубокой посуде, приготовленной на туалетном столике в ванной. Вернувший в комнату он заметил сервированный для него ужин: верно, сэр Фредерик, покинув его спальню ранее, отдал все необходимые распоряжения.  
Таким образом, размышления мистера Торнтона вновь обратились к тому, кто непрестанно занимал все его мысли в последнее время — к хозяину поместья.

Приезд капитана Уэнтворта в Милтон, каким бы ожидаемым он ни был, все же произвел на мистера Торнтона действие, какое оказывает на человека раскат грома среди по-летнему безоблачного неба. Впрочем, — подумал мистер Торнтон, и губ его коснулась легкая улыбка, — сэр Фредерик всегда был подобен урагану или водовороту, одним словом, проявлению стихий, с какими он связал свою жизнь. Его натура, свойственное всему его облику обаяние, ясность ума и несомненные достоинства характера тотчас же притягивали к нему взгляды и сердца, в каком бы кругу он не оказался, подобно тому, как водоворот, в силу своей природы неумолимо затягивает в толщу своих вод все, что имеет неосторожность к нему приблизиться. Так и мистер Торнтон в первый же год своего пребывания в Итоне поддался очарованию этого высокого ума, возвышенной души и облика, какой уже в ту пору отличало физическое совершенство — как данное природой от рождения, так и закаленное в соленых водах далеких морей. С отличавшей его прямотою сэр Фредерик легко одарил мистера Торнтона дружбою и самой искренней привязанностью, а когда… когда чувства его обрели характер более глубокий, более…

Мистер Торнтон поднялся с кресла, где сидел, глядя на вспыхивающие в камине искры, и подошел к темному окну, в волнении сминая длинными пальцами отворот домашнего халата. Произошедшее в Итоне даже спустя столько лет переполняло его чувствами самыми противоречивыми, хотя, видит Бог, не часто ему доводилось даже в мыслях обращаться к сему все еще болезненному для него предмету. Смятение, стыд и «грех!» — вот, что он ощутил, когда сухие губы сэра Фредерика на краткий миг коснулись его губ. То был стылый осенний день, и юные джентльмены сидели, склонившись над книгою, приготавливая заданный учителем урок. Тотчас уйти, разорвать всяческие отношения с сэром Фредериком казалось единственно верным, единственно достойным решением. Единственным, что одобрил бы его строгий родитель. Доброе напутствие матери смятенный рассудок его отверг, как продиктованный сердцем, но не долгом чести, коим должно руководствоваться джентльмену.  
Мистер Торнтон застонал, прижимаясь разгоряченным лбом к холодному стеклу.

Верность принятого решения, в коем он запрещал себе сомневаться, не облегчала поселившейся в его сердце мучительной тоски. Ему недоставало дружбы сэра Фредерика, вдумчивой обстоятельности его суждений, его готовности поддержать в трудную минуту, какая, Господь свидетель, не замедлила настать. Как это часто случалось, при мысли о положении, в коем их оставило постигшее семью несчастье, сердце мистера Торнтона преисполнилось горечи. Никогда — ни в те страшные первые дни, ни в последовавшие за ними годы, ни теперь — не думал он о себе, не сожалел о лишениях и тяготах, что легли на его плечи. Куда мучительнее было сознавать, что матушка его, всю жизнь проведшая в комфорте и роскоши, какой только могли ей обеспечить наследство опекунов и состояние супруга, вмиг осталась без средств к существованию. Что сестрица — в ту пору совсем еще малое дитя, как ни ограничивал себя Джон, какие усилия не прикладывала миссис Торнтон, а все-таки случалось, что недоедала и оттого росла слабой и болезненной…

Мистер Торнтон поднял голову и заставил себя посмотреть в окно, дабы отвлечь свой ум от причинявших ему невыносимую боль воспоминаний. Снаружи было тихо. Ранняя заря едва заметными бледными мазками начала разбавлять угольно-черные краски ночи на востоке. Свет идущей на убыль луны, уже покидающей небосклон, запутавшись в густой листве высоких вязов, пятнами посеребрил аккуратные газоны и кусты усадебного парка, искрами вспыхивал в нежных струях неумолчно журчащего фонтана. Картина дышала миром и покоем, но ни того, ни другого не было в мыслях мистера Торнтона. Тщетно напоминал он себе, что долгими годами упорного труда упрочил и улучшил их положение настолько, что ныне Торнтоны по праву почитались одним из самых уважаемых и богатых семейств Милтона. Что дорогая его матушка вновь окружена достатком и комфортом, какой необходим в ее возрасте, что Фанни теперь если и хворает, то «хвори» эти легко исцеляются покупкой отреза шелка ей на платье, кружев, булавок или иной безделушки, какая будет мила ее легкомысленному сердцу.  
Нет, скорбеть о выпавших на долю матери и сестры испытаниях он не перестанет никогда, но не в них была причина, по какой сердце его сейчас смятенно колотилось в груди, как бьется о стекло случайно залетевшая в комнаты птица, что, наблюдая перед собой желанные просторы, не в силах оказывается их достичь.

Отправляясь в Киллинч-холл, мистер Торнтон полагал, что питает только дружеское к сэру Фредерику расположение, а сэр Фредерик, будучи верен своему слову, с того вечера в Милтоне о природе своих чувств не упоминал. Однако же мистер Торнтон не мог не признавать, что из многих черт, хозяину Киллинч-холла свойственных и с течением лет ничуть не претерпевших перемен, была и та, что поступки его говорили громче всяких слов. Внимание, какое уделял он начинаниям своего гостя, предметам, занимавшим его ум, привычкам, какие были ему свойственны — все говорило о том, что интересы гостя сэр Фредерик чтит и ставит превыше собственных. И от мысли сей губ мистера Торнтона коснулась легкая улыбка, какая тотчас же отозвалась в сердце его и теле смутном томлением, желанием чего-то, чему названия он дать не мог, и что смущало его сверх всякой меры.

Поместье меж тем просыпалось. В коридоре, стараясь ступать как можно более неслышно, сновали горничные. Садовник, хмуро поглядывая на небо, торопился разровнять гравийные дорожки. Подле конюшен началась обычная для летнего утра суета. Мистер Торнтон тяжело опустился обратно в кресло, закрыл лицо руками и не шевелился до тех пор, пока одна из горничных, присев в глубоком реверансе, не доложила, что горячая ванна для джентльмена готова — «сэр Фредерик со вчера распорядились» — и угодно ли будет джентльмену спустится к завтраку, а коли нет, угодно ли позвать капитана Уэнтворта, дабы тот составил ему за трапезой кампанию.  
Отменное свое здоровье мистер Торнтон всегда полагал заслугою в равной мере и природы, каковая, без сомнения, щедро одарила его при рождении, и своей — ибо поддерживать дух и тело в строгости, воздерживаясь от всяческих излишеств, почитал он долгом, какой всякому истинному джентльмену надлежало исполнять. А потому, приведя себя в подобающий вид, в обычный час спустился он к завтраку, хотя, признаться, ощущал в теле некоторую слабость, но относил ее на счет треволнений, какие, посетив его в столь ранний час, и по сей миг продолжали терзать его рассудок.

Но вид как всегда безупречного сэра Фредерика оказал целительное действие, и занимая свое обычное место по правую от хозяина поместья руку мистер Торнтон ощутил, что вихрь мятущихся в его сердце сомнений и тревог стихает, подобно тому как успокаивается бушующий ураган, укрощенный дланью морского бога. Но верно, тень той бури не до конца покинула его лицо, ибо сэр Фредерик, поприветствовав его со свойственной ему сердечностью, нахмурился и проговорил давешним, не терпящим возражений тоном:  
— Вы, я вижу, нездоровы, мой друг.  
— Пустое. Не стоит волноваться, сэр Фредерик. Меня разбудило что-то до свету, и уснуть снова я уже не смог, и только.  
Тревожная складочка меж бровей хозяина поместья обозначилась сильнее.

— Вас беспокоит боль? Послать за врачом?  
— Право же, сэр Фредерик, не стоит, я… — мистер Торнтон, уделяя все внимание тщательно расправляющим салфетку пальцам, негромко произнес, — я, признаться, чувствую себя разбитым. Мне жаль, но не думаю, что смогу составить сам достойную кампанию сегодня…  
— Друг мой, полно, — капитан Уэнтворт протянул руку, и когда мистер Торнтон не сделал ни единого движения дабы отстраниться, на миг накрыл его пальцы своею теплою ладонью и несильно сжал, — оставьте эти мысли. Я и без того не советовал бы вам сегодня ни длительных прогулок, ни, тем паче, поездок верхом, но садовник говорит, что еще до полудня начнется дождь, и я весьма склонен с ним согласиться. А стало быть, подкрепитесь и поднимайтесь к себе. Я полагаю, будет не лишним вновь взглянуть на ваше плечо и спину, разумеется, если вы доверяете моим рукам.  
Мистер Торнтон сумел только кивнуть, не находя в себе ни сил, ни желания возражать при одной только мысли, что вновь доведется ему испытать прикосновения сих сильных, нежных и умелых рук.

Садовник оказался прав: к тому времени, как мистер Торнтон вновь поднялся к себе, небо до самого горизонта было затянуто тяжелыми сине-серыми тучами, густые кроны вязов гнулись под яростными порывами ветра, а в окна застучали капли дождя. Шедший на полшага позади сэр Фредерик, покачав головой, пробормотал себе под нос:  
— Будь мы на «Стремительном», я приказал бы убавлять паруса, покрепче вязать орудия найтовами, да бросить вдоль палубы леера. Вот же дьявольская погода...

Словно в полной мере оправдывая слова капитана, небо потемнело настолько, что казалось, на поместье опустились ранние сумерки. Сэр Фредерик велел сопровождавшему их лакею принести лампу, и, извинившись, скрылся в своей комнате, объяснив, что ему нужно кое-что из его вещей. Оставшись один, мистер Торнтон испытал укол смутного сожаления — в присутствии капитана мятущиеся мысли его успокаивались, да и сам повод, по какому одолевали его сомнения, казалось, терял всю свою значительность. Он отошел к окну, машинально ослабляя шейный платок, и заглядевшись на знакомые виды, подернутые завесой дождя, задумался так крепко, что негромкий голос капитана застал его врасплох, и он вздрогнул.

— Прошу простить, друг мой, но я позволил себе войти, когда вы не ответили на стук, — капитан Уэнтворт поставил лампу на столик и остановился, не сводя с мистера Торнтона внимательных глаз, — вы не переменили вашего решения? Позволите мне взглянуть на ваше плечо? Боюсь, такое падение не могло пройти вовсе бесследно. Впрочем, если на то будет ваше воля, я тотчас же оставлю вас.  
— Нет, не переменил, — мистер Торнтон опустил портьеры, которые придерживал одной рукой, и, надеясь, что в полумраке разгорающийся на его щеках румянец будет не столь заметен, негромко добавил, — признаться, ваши руки принесли мне вчера большое облегчение…  
— Я рад это слышать, мистер Торнтон. На «Стремительном» у нас был превосходный судовой врач. Характер был у малого, признаться, прескверный, но, коли сумеешь притерпеться, то многое можно было у него почерпнуть. Позвольте?  
Мистер Торнтон с благодарностью опустил руки и позволил капитану помочь себе снять сюртук, ибо обыденно простые движения отзывались в мышцах плеча и спины глухой пульсирующей болью, каковую он утром, будучи погружен в смятенные свои мысли, попросту не заметил. Он расстегнул жилет — капитан помог и с ним — но, коснувшись пуговиц сорочки, пальцы его замерли.

— Если вам неудобно, не разоблачайтесь целиком, просто спустите сорочку с плеча, этого будет вполне достаточно. И прошу вас, присядьте, — капитан Уэнтворт указал на аккуратно прибранную прислугой кровать, — так нам обоим будет удобнее.  
Мистер Торнтон присел на край кровати и, справившись непослушными пальцами с пуговицами сорочки, спустил ее с плеча. Воздух, коснувшийся его кожи, был теплым, но по телу его против воли пробежала дрожь. Он чувствовал себя обнаженным, будто сняв защитные покровы, какие предоставляет нам одежда, открыл взору сэра Фредерика не только тело свое, но и душу.  
— Ничего страшного, друг мой, — услышал мистер Торнтон голос сэра Фредерика и ощутил как его осторожные, теплые пальцы, неожиданно скользкие и пряно пахнущие какими-то травами, коснулись его плеча, — ушиблись вы здорово, но этой беде легко помочь.

Мистер Торнтон чуть повернул голову, и скорее услышал, чем увидел, как капитан Уэнтворт улыбается:  
— Лучше не смотрите, друг мой. Снадобье — право слово у меня язык не поворачивается назвать сие лекарством — на вид премерзко, но действием обладает поистине волшебным, и коли бы мне самому не доводилось на своей шкуре испытывать его чудодейственную силу, вас бы я не осмелился им пользовать.  
Мистер Торнтон опустил голову, закусив губу, дабы не издать рвущийся наружу стон. От рук капитана по его плечу и спине растекалось проникающее в самую глубь его тела тепло. Осторожные, нежные прикосновения унимали боль, но в то же время будили в нем желания столь постыдные, что щеки его предательски пламенели, а мужское естество с каждым вздохом все настойчивее требовало внимания. Что, во имя всего святого, с ним творилось? Отец учил его, что плотское было греховно, но… но как мог говорить о грехе тот, кто счел возможным распоряжаться средствами, ему не принадлежавшими, кто наложил на себя руки, оставив семью во власти жестокой судьбы и кредиторов. И как… почему сэр Фредерик, спустя столько лет, не раскаялся в сем грехе, не отказался от него? Ведь мистер Торнтон не знал в своей жизни иного человека, какой был бы более достоин считаться образцом добродетели, нежели сэр Фредерик.

Он, верно, издал какой-то звук, ибо пальцы, разминающие его плечо, замерли, и хозяин Киллинч-холла встревожено вопросил:  
— Мист… Джон? Я причинил вам боль?  
— Нет, вовсе нет, — сумел выговорить мистер Торнтон голосом, какой и ему самому показался сухим и напряженным. Он сделал над собой усилие и добавил уже много мягче. — Вы очень помогли, сэр Фредерик, благодарю вас.  
— Мне вас оставить? — Спросил сэр Фредерик и когда мистер Торнтон не сразу нашелся что сказать, добавил:  
— Послушайте, мой друг, вы устали, а раз волею Господа мы все равно заперты под крышей, то почему бы вам не отдохнуть?

Подчиняясь рукам и голосу капитана, мистер Торнтон позволил уложить себя на бок, стянуть сапоги, поправить сорочку и укрыть покрывалом. Но когда капитан выпрямился с очевидным намерением покинуть комнату, мистер Торнтон, не вынеся мысли о том, что вновь окажется наедине с терзающими его сомнениями, схватил сэра Фредерика за рукав и поспешно проговорил:  
— Останьтесь! Прошу вас, сэр Фредерик, останьтесь пока я не усну.  
Сэр Фредерик поднял на него взгляд мягкий и понимающий:  
— Вы же знаете, что я исполню любое ваше желание, о чем бы вы меня не попросили, — с этими словами хозяин Киллинч-холла опустился в кресло, и последнее, что видел мистер Торнтон, отдаваясь объятиям Морфея, это листающие книгу руки капитана Уэнтворта и мягкую улыбку на его губах.

Глава IX

 

Непогода прочно воцарилась в Киллинч-холле, надолго лишив джентльменов возможности выезжать, что, впрочем, не мешало им проводить дни с прежней приятностью. Помимо деловой переписки с Милтоном, в каковой капитан Уэнтворт принимал самое деятельное участие, в поместье была недурная библиотека: хоть родитель покойной леди Уэнтворт всем книгам предпочитал «Книгу баронетов», страсть его дочери к чтению была, пожалуй, единственной ее страстью, коей родитель потакал. Проводить время в гостиной за книгами, зачитывая друг другу вслух сонеты или особо понравившиеся места из прозы, пока над поместьем то опускалась, то приподнималась завеса дождя, настолько вошло у мистера Торнтона в привычку, что, спустившись однажды к завтраку и не увидев на привычном месте хозяина Киллинч-холла, он испытал немалое удивление.

Дворецкий — Джордж — с почтительным поклоном доложил, что капитан Уэнтворт отбыл на рассвете в приход, что в нескольких милях от Апперкросса, и просил гостя извинить его и, если он не успеет вернуться, то садиться за стол без него.  
Однако ни после завтрака, ни после полудня капитан Уэнтворт не возвратился. Погода неуклонно ухудшалась: морось мелкого дождя мало-помалу усиливалась, и вскоре уже из окон большой гостиной с трудом можно было различить что-либо на расстоянии большем, нежели десять ярдов. Потянуло осенним холодом. Мистер Торнтон, не сводивший глаз с едва различимых за стеной дождя ворот в поместье, отдал распоряжение затопить камины в гостиной и хозяйских спальнях и поставить греть воду для ванны. Большие напольные часы в углу гостиной пробили час, потом два пополудни, но аллея перед парадным подъездом Киллинч-холла оставалась по-прежнему пустынной.

В начале третьего не находивший себе места мистер Торнтон накинул плащ, спустился на конюшню и велел седлать Изольду. Кобылка при виде него радостно заплясала на месте, а потом, будто припомнив давешнюю свою вину, замерла, отведя уши назад и настороженно расширив ноздри, но успокоилась, ощутив ласковые прикосновения рук мистера Торнтона к холке и бокам, безропотно позволив себя взнуздать и оседлать.  
— Такой дождь, мистер Торнтон… — неуверенно проговорил грум, придерживая стремя, пока гость хозяина забирался в седло, — обождите две минуты, я возьму старушку Холли и поеду с вами. Капитан Уэнтворт же голову снимет коли что…  
Грум — мужчина в годах, проработавший в поместье уже не один десяток лет — с тревогой покосился на открытые ворота конюшни, за которыми сырым, блеклым маревом стояла пелена дождя, но мистер Торнтон покачал головой:  
— Пустое. Дорога мне знакома и я надеюсь встретить сэра Фредерика на полпути домой, — с этими словами он пришпорил серую кобылку и выехал под стылый дождь.

Благодаря частым верховым прогулкам окрестности Киллинч-холла на добрый десяток миль в любую сторону были хорошо знакомы мистеру Торнтону. Так же хорошо, как и привычки капитана Уэнтворта, а потому из всех путей, кои соединяли Киллинч с Апперкроссом и Апперкросс с приходом, куда направился капитан, мистер Торнтон безошибочно выбрал тот, какой избрал бы сам хозяин поместья.  
Тропинки и дорожки по такой погоде были безлюдны и пусты. Вилла Апперкросс, мимо каковой лежал его путь, всегда услаждавшая взор увитыми цветами верандами и гостеприимно распахнутыми стеклянными дверьми, казалось опустевшей, словно все обитатели предпочли ей более надежное укрытие Большого Дома. В четверти мили от Апперкросса выбранная мистером Торнтоном тропка углубилась под сень деревьев, где под защитой их раскидистых крон земля не так напиталась влагой. Изольда, ощущая нетерпение и беспокойство седока, без понуканий ускорила шаг. Однако пускать ее в галоп мистер Торнтон, памятуя о пересекавших тропинку во многих местах корнях столетних вязов, все же не решился, и прошло не менее полутора часов, прежде чем показались изгороди фермерских домов и цель его пути — высокая остроконечная крыша церкви.  
Мистер Торнтон пришпорил лошадь. Деревенские улочки были пусты: только где-то вдалеке хлопала неплотно прикрытая нерадивым хозяином дверь, да у одной из оград на Изольду лениво тявкнул дворовый пес, поспешивший, впрочем, укрыться от непогоды под крыльцом и не преследовать одинокого всадника.

Копыта Изольды звонко процокали по вымощенному камнем пятачку перед приходом и тревожно замершее сердце мистера Торнтона радостно дрогнуло при виде привязанного под навесом сбоку Султана. Гнедой жеребец, любимец капитана Уэнтворта, стоял, понуро опустив голову и недовольно прядая ушами. Потрепав его по холке и привязав Изольду рядом, мистер Торнтон подошел к зданию прихода и толкнул дверь.  
Отсыревшие петли скрипнули — то был единственный звук, нарушивший царившую внутри тишину. Мистер Торнтон вошел, с трудом различая внутреннее убранство в царящем внутри сумраке, разгоняемом, помимо блеклого света ненастного дня, лишь огоньками пары свечей. Он с неудовольствием успел отметить громкий стук капель, стекающих на каменный пол с его насквозь промокшего плаща, но, когда взгляд его упал на согбенную фигуру, застывшую на передней скамье, преисполненную невыразимой скорби, мистер Торнтон забыл обо всем на свете, шагнул вперед и негромко окликнул:  
— Сэр Фредерик?

Капитан Уэнтворт — а то был, разумеется, он — поднял светловолосую голову от сцепленных в молитвенном жесте рук и с неприкрытым удивлением оглянулся на своего гостя.  
— Мистер Торнтон… Джон… Что?.. Как?..  
— Вас не было несколько часов, мой друг, я начал волноваться.  
Мистер Торнтон преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и опустился на деревянную скамью рядом с хозяином Киллинч-холла. Капитан Уэнтворт коротко кивнул, но было видно, что ему с трудом удается собраться с мыслями.  
— Я не заметил. Прошу меня простить. Я ни в коей мере не хотел причинять вам беспокойства… — капитан умолк, уронив голову на руки, и сердце мистера Торнтона сжалось: ни разу еще не доводилось ему видеть омраченного такою скорбью лица капитана Уэнтворта.  
— С… Фредерик? — рука мистера Торнтона легла на плечо капитана, да так там и осталась, безмолвно выражая заботу и поддержку, — что случилось, Фред?

По телу капитана прошла легкая дрожь. Он покачал головой и, не отнимая ладоней от лица, глухо ответил:  
— Сегодня — ничего, — и умолк вновь. Надолго.  
Установившуюся в приходе тишину нарушало лишь потрескивание фитилей, шорох дождя по крыше и неровное дыхание капитана Уэнтворта. Мистер Торнтон никоим образом не выказывал нетерпения. Он молча сидел рядом и, вероятно, сам того не замечая, рассеяно поглаживал плечо сэра Фредерика.  
— Семь лет назад в этот самый день мы угодили в шторм, — заговорил вдруг капитан Уэнтворт. — Он налетел внезапно, такое не редкость в тех широтах. В один миг на небе ни облачка, а в следующий на снастях уже ни клочка парусины, бизань мачта сложилась как щепка, крюйс-стеньга в воде, а «Стремительный» лежит почти что на боку и открытые порты заливает водой.  
Мистер Торнтон слушал, не перебивая, и рука его, в мерном ритме скользившая по плечу сэра Фредерика, не дрогнула. Капитан отнял руки от лица и, вперив в мистера Торнтона прямой взгляд, договорил голосом глухим, преисполненным вины и муки:  
— Я приказал рубить снасти. Сам их рубил. У меня за бортом был человек — малый убирал паруса, когда стеньга оказалась в воде — а я отдал приказ рубить снасти.

Несмотря на длительное знакомство и установившуюся в последние месяцы между ним и капитаном Уэнтвортом тесную дружбу, мистер Торнтон не тщил себя хоть сколько-нибудь большим знатоком моряцкого ремесла, однако ответ на горькие слова капитана родился в его душе незамедлительно:  
— Но вы спасли тем самым три сотни душ.  
Если можно было судить по бледной тени тронувшей губы сэра Фредерика улыбки, слова эти пришлись ему по нраву, хотя сердечной боли и не уменьшили.  
— Ему было двадцать пять лет, Джон. Его звали Уильям.  
Плечи капитана под рукой мистера Торнтона дрогнули, и он вновь укрыл лицо в ладонях. Мистер Торнтон склонил голову в знак уважения к скорби своего друга, однако от внимания его не укрылось, что дрожь, сотрясающая его плечи, была вызвана не только чувствами, коим тот решился дать волю. Сколько часов недвижимо провел он в этой холодной церкви, в промокшем плаще?

— Сэр Фредерик? Фред? — вполголоса позвал мистер Торнтон, позволив себе чуть крепче сжать широкие плечи хозяина Киллич-холла. — Вечереет. Нам пора возвращаться.  
Ответ последовал не сразу — капитану Уэнтворту потребовалось несколько минут, дабы совладать с собой. И когда он, кивнув, поднял взгляд, глаза его были сухи.  
— Вы правы, мой друг, однако, — он неловко пошевелился на скамье и проговорил голосом, в котором мистер Торнтон уловил напряжение, видимых причин каковому он покуда не находил, — боюсь, мне придется попросить вас оказать мне услугу, подобную той, какую я вам не так давно оказывал, — сэр Фредерик виновато улыбнулся краем губ. — Вам придется помочь мне подняться. Тогда же одну из пушек сорвало с лафета. Я опасался, что она проломит борт, но моя нога показалось ей более заманчивой целью. С тех пор, в погоду вроде нынешней, бывает, что колено меня подводит, вот как сейчас.  
Капитан Уэнтворт еще не договорил, а мистер Торнтон уже придвинулся к нему вплотную, положил его руку себе на плечо и, крепко обхватив за талию, спросил с лицом серьезным и сосредоточенным:  
— Готовы?  
Сэр Фредерик кивнул.  
Путь до Киллинч-холла отнял едва ли не вдвое больше времени, чем мистеру Торнтону потребовалось, чтобы добраться до прихода, несмотря на то, что дождь, словно смилостивившись над ними, превратился в легкую кисейную дымку, каплями оседавшую на ресницах и больше походившую на туман. Сэр Фредерик держался в седле по обыкновению прямо, но мистер Торнтон, видевший каких усилий ему это стоило, выбрал дорогу хоть и более долгую, но зато более ровную и широкую: такую, где лошадь вряд ли могла споткнуться, а сам он мог беспрепятственно ехать бок о бок с капитаном.

В ворота поместья они въехали уже в ранних сумерках, когда с неба с новой силой принялся накрапывать дождь. Навстречу им вышел лакей с зажженной лампой. От конюшни торопился забрать лошадей грум. Дворецкий, почтительно поприветствовав джентльменов, осведомился об указаниях, но сэр Фредерик будто не слышал обращенных к нему вопросов. Спешившись, он едва устоял на ногах — не устоял бы, не держись так крепко за луку седла, и не подхвати его предвидевший вероятность подобного исхода событий мистер Торнтон.

— Джордж, — произнес мистер Торнтон голосом, коим разговаривал с рабочими на фабрике и теми из заказчиков, кто задерживал уплату, — горячую ванну капитану Уэнтворту. Распорядитесь вновь затопить в комнатах камин, и сей же час принести горячего вина. Ужин подавайте в комнаты. На двоих.  
— Только во имя всех святых не вздумайте наполнить мне эту медную лоханку, Джордж, — добавил сэр Фредерик, тяжело опираясь на плечо мистера Торнтона, и с мрачной решимостью глядя на лестницу в холле, — набирайте большую.  
Доселе встревоженный взгляд мистера Торнтона исполнился неподдельного любопытства, но сэр Фредерик если и заметил, то никоим образом не прокомментировал, всецело поглощенный лишь тем, чтоб одолеть высокие ступеньки. Впрочем, когда они достигли комнат хозяина поместья, любопытство мистера Торнтона было в полной мере удовлетворено.

В спальне было жарко натоплено, из полуоткрытой двери в ванную клубами вырывался пар, и сквозь его завесу было видно, что аккуратную медную ванну сдвинули к окну, а вместо нее установили большую, деревянную, какую слуги в данный миг сноровисто наполняли горячей водой.  
— Не сочтите это за прихоть изнеженного тела, мистер Торнтон… — начал сэр Фредерик, устало привалившись к высокому комоду и с трудом расстегивая пуговицы на сюртуке, но мистер Торнтон покачал головой, прерывая своего друга со всей возможной деликатностью:  
— Нет-нет, сэр Фредерик, полноте. Вам нет нужды объясняться. Могу я что-либо еще для вас сделать?  
— Кликните камердинера, друг мой, пусть поможет с сапогами…

Мистер Торнтон повернулся было исполнить его просьбу, но мысль о том, что слуга, пусть и превосходно вышколенный, коснется этих ног, неосторожным жестом, неаккуратным движением причинит боль, ожгла его будто огнем. Он опустился на колени, и, положив одну руку на щиколотку, а другую под колено, стянул заляпанный дорожной грязью сапог сначала со здоровой ноги капитана Уэнтворта, а потом, действуя вдвойне внимательно и осторожно, с больной. Сэр Фредерик лишь раз судорожно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, а после прошептал:  
— Благодарю вас, друг мой, никто не смог бы сделать этого лучше…  
— Сэр Фредерик, ваша ванна... — доложил остановившийся в дверях слуга, но мистер Торнтон, жестом отослав всех прочь, сам помог капитану снять сюртук, шейный платок и жилетку. Сам проводил его в ванную комнату, осторожно, но крепко придерживая под локоть и только там, закрыв за ними дверь, замер в нерешительности. Впрочем, секундное это колебание продлилось недолго. Капитан позволил брюкам и исподнему упасть — мистер Торнтон деликатно отвел глаза, не желая смущать ни друга, ни себя — и теперь, пошатываясь, стаскивал с себя через голову сорочку. Поддержать его, придвинуть специально для этой цели принесенную слугами деревянную скамеечку, подать руку, помогая перебраться через высокий бортик деревянной ванной, казалось порывом вполне естественным.

Взгляд мистера Торнтона по чистой случайности коснулся обнаженного бедра, где под светлой кожей играли крепкие, закаленные поездками в седле и долгими пешими прогулками мышцы, и опустился чуть ниже. Там, подобно мрамору лучшей из античных статуй, несущей на себе жестокий отпечаток времени в виде глубоких трещин, светлая кожа иссечена была блеклыми нитями старых шрамов. И это зрелище пробудило в душе его, во всем его существе, отклик, какой не доводилось ему испытывать ранее. Смущающий его сверх всякой меры голос плоти, ни утеряв ни в коей мере своей над мистером Торнтоном власти, казалось, уступил место желаниям иным, какими томился теперь дух, стремясь объять, утешить боль телесную, унять терзания ума того, кто был… кто стал ему так дорог.

Когда пришлось перенести вес тела на нездоровую ногу, сэр Фредерик до боли стиснул ладонь мистера Торнтона и ни отпускал ее, пока не устроился в горячей воде, со всем доступным ему в сей момент комфортом. Откинув голову на покрытый простынями бортик, хозяин Киллинч-холла испустил долгий вздох, и хватка его пальцев, сжимающих ладонь мистера Торнтона, чуть ослабела, но не исчезла целиком. Ресницы его дрогнули, опускаясь, но спустя несколько ударов сердца взлетели вновь:  
— Мистер Торнтон… Джон. Вы устали, вымокли и замерзли не меньше моего, мой друг. Здесь, как вы видите, вполне довольно как горячей воды, так и места. Прошу вас… Мне невыносима мысль, что по моей вине вы сляжете, — и, заметив, что гость его колеблется, сэр Фредерик добавил мягко, — пусть вас не смущает мысль о приличиях. Право слово, мы с вами полтора года делили комнаты в Итоне, я учил вас плавать…

Воспоминание о чудесных солнечных днях, проведенных на берегу пруда, в его теплой, чуть застоявшейся воде, заставило мистера Торнтона улыбнуться и потянуться к изящному узлу шейного платка. И если мысль о строгих правилах морали, каковую джентльмену долженствовало неукоснительно блюсти, до некоторой степени смущала его разум, то все более тяжелеющие веки капитана Уэнтворта, его склоняющаяся голова, весь его утомленный вид заставили мистера Торнтона отринуть сомнения и погрузиться в воду. Ведь его друг, был, очевидно, не в состоянии позаботься о себе как должно, хоть и пытался, по мере оставшихся у него сил, помочь мистеру Торнтону справиться с сей задачей.  
Горячая вода вместе с заботливыми руками оказали свое целительное воздействие и, выбираясь из начавшей остывать ванны, капитан Уэнтворт уже увереннее держался на ногах, хоть и ничуть не возражал, когда мистер Торнтон развернул приготовленный слугами халат и помог одеть его.

Руки мистера Торнтона легли на плечи капитана, дабы расправить складки мягкой, теплой ткани и замерли. Джентльмены стояли совсем рядом — спина к груди. Русые пряди сэра Фредерика, пытавшегося запахнуть полы и справиться с поясом, пахли дождем, ветром, терпким ароматом мокрой древесины, и в этот миг мистер Торнтон с внезапной ясностью ощутил, что все его стремления, все его помыслы, все желания его тела были направлены на то, чтобы продлить сей миг как можно дольше. Ибо все, чего он желал, все, о чем томились дух его и тело, было сейчас у него в руках.  
Капитан Уэнтворт, забывшись, перенес вес тела на больную ногу, но руки мистера Торнтона, сжавшись крепче, не дали ему пошатнуться.  
— Благодарю вас, друг мой.  
— Сэр Фредерик?  
— Да? — хозяин Киллинч-холла повернул голову и мистер Торнтон, подавшись вперед, легко коснулся губами его губ.

Эпилог

 

Последние дни перед Рождеством 1838 года выдались в Киллинч-холле на редкость беспокойными. Прислуга, сбиваясь с ног, приводила комнаты давно пустовавшего гостевого крыла в безупречный порядок, а на кухне круглые сутки топили печи и гремели утварью так, словно в поместье готовились принимать как минимум королевский двор.  
За два дня до Сочельника к парадному подъезду поместья подкатила карета, по всему проделавшая путь весьма неблизкий. Поднявшаяся по ступеням миссис Торнтон, отпущенная дражайшей подругой миссис Хемпсворт лишь с тем условием, что Фанни, успевшая вскружить голову не одному кавалеру, останется в Лондоне на весь рождественский сезон, приняла в свои материнские объятия обоих джентльменов.  
Обряд крещения розовощеких близнецов, кои незамедлительно признали в миссис Торнтон бабушку строгую, но любящую, наконец-то состоялся.

Позже вечером, когда хозяин Киллинч-холла и его гости завершили праздничный ужин, сэр Фредерик со всей почтительностью и свойственными ему безупречными манерами предложил руку миссис Торнтон, и, накрыв ее пальцы ладонью, проговорил:  
— Дорогая миссис Торнтон, видеть вас в Киллинч-холле — удовольствие ни с чем несравнимое. Позвольте мне преподнести вам в качестве подарка некий скромный сюрприз, который, смею надеяться, поведает вам о глубине испытываемой мною признательности. Господь свидетель, языку моему сия задача не по силам.  
Брови миссис Торнтон удивленно взлетели, но она без малейших колебаний последовала за сэром Фредериком. Мистер Торнтон, весьма удивленный словами своего друга, ибо сюрприз сей сэр Фредерик приготавливал в тайне ото всех, последовал за ними по знакомым уже коридорам поместья к дверям, которые он прежде открытыми не видел.  
— Здесь была дамская гостиная, миссис Торнтон, — сказал сэр Фредерик, показывая со вкусом обставленную комнату. — Ей давно уже не пользовались, но, зная, что вы к нам присоединитесь, я приложил все усилия, дабы устроить все так, чтобы вы могли проводить здесь время со всей возможной приятностью.

Но миссис Торнтон едва ли слышала обращенные к ней слова. Все ее внимание приковал к себе большой портрет над камином: Ахиллес и Патрокл, казалось, все так же обменивались мягкими, им одним понятными полуулыбками.  
— О, Фред! — в глазах миссис Торнтон дрожали слезы.  
— Потребовалось несколько лет, дабы найти, к кому он отошел с аукциона и выкупить, но…  
Сэр Фредерик мягко улыбнулся воспоминаниям и, встретив теплый, полный благодарности взгляд мистера Торнтона, коротко кивнул ему. Несколько минут все трое молчали, погруженные каждый в свои волнительные воспоминания, а потом мистер Торнтон склонился к матери, произнеся:  
— Мама, позволь мне откланяться, — в тот же самый миг, как сэр Фредерик нежно сжал ее руку:  
— Миссис Торнтон, с вашего позволения, я вас оставлю, — два голоса слились в один, и миссис Торнтон с мягкой улыбкой привлекла к себе сначала сына, а потом и того, кого теперь имела полное право таковым считать.  
— Ступайте, мальчики. Доброй ночи.

Начищенные ступеньки лестницы блестели. Ковры скрадывали звук шагов.  
— Джон, — произнес сэр Фредерик, когда джентльмены свернули в коридор, ведущий к хозяйским спальням, и хозяин поместья отпустил слугу, забрав у него лампу, — нам с вами следует заказать такой же портрет.  
Мистер Торнтон, на ходу развязывающий изящный узел шейного платка, удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Вы имеете в виду, как в гостиной? Ахиллес и Патрокл?  
Сэр Фредерик прижался спиной к двери своей спальни и на мгновенье задумался.  
— Не вижу смысла повторяться, друг мой, ведь есть множество других весьма подходящих исторических образов: Александр и Гефестион, к примеру, — он склонил голову, светлая челка упала на высокий лоб. — Если хотите, можем выбрать позу прямо сейчас, — сэр Фредерик хитро улыбнулся, разом напомнив мистеру Торнтону того юного мичмана, с коим он делил комнату в Итоне, и протянул руку. Мистер Торнтон, чувствуя, как вспыхивают щеки, вложил в нее свою.

Дверь спальни за джентльменами захлопнулась.

На Киллинч-холл опустилась рождественская ночь.


End file.
